All She Knows
by Sakura's Fire
Summary: Short stories but most of it is poetry... Please read. also some may have been repeated in the my other drabbles
1. PrologueSummary

**Prologue: ****Shorting of the story**

We all know the story of Sasuke and sakura but what happens when we give them a childhood history and place them in our time and world.

This is just the layout.

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno was Sasuke Uchiha's childhood friend since they were little but after Sasuke's parents dies when he was eight and he and his brother move in with their uncle Sasuke started to push people away, Even Sakura who he had cherished since they had met. In middle school they break off all contact at least so they had thought. Sakura still kept tabs on Sasuke did he keep tabs on her. Told from Sakura's point of view. Never thinking that beating on Sasuke's current girlfriend would she think that it would bring her closer to him once again? Thinking she can protect him from a far Sakura keeps up her good grades and two jobs. Even on weekends Dj's at the Hangout. How would he notice the nerd-bird? Sakura is far different looking than she used to be and to keep herself under the radar she got a new look. No more girly-girl who was smart and had a quick tapper. Now she's the nerd-bird of Kohona High School who has glasses mostly for ready (she seems to always have them on because she has her face in a book), works in the library during her two study halls, exceeds event eh great Uchiha of the school, wears her hair in braids (to make herself think of way she's going to the school she is since she could already be graduate at the age of sixteen), and seems to have a shy outior but really Sakura is still the headstrong quick tempered girl she used to be but she controls it better than anyone could think She tries to get over her feelings for Sasuke, but what happens when he tries to get payback he 'accidently' kisses her and won't seem to let her be. Even before then she couldn't let him go because she couldn't let the feelings go for the boy she used to know so well (as she would put it "better than he knows himself).<p>

What happens when sakura decides to beat Sasuke's girlfriend? What happens when she ends up being Sakura's half sister. they don't look alike but they do have something alike they both like sasuke but who holds stronger feelings? what happens if Sauske was pretending that he forgot all about his friend Sakura? What happens when they meet up in a club? What is Sakura hiding from people? Does anyone know that secret?


	2. Childhood Memories

**Chapter One: Childhood Memories**

Ever since I was a little girl I always liked him. To me it was love at first sight.

The first day I met him was at a shrine festival. He was wearing a fox mask. I was four, lost, and crying. He was attached to his brother and mom but when he broke off when he saw me. He ran over to check up on me. He was cute wearing a blue kimono with his red and white mask. Well I had a pink kimono with a sakura branches blooming with a petals floating around the fabric. He took my hands and tried to help me up. When I shook my head he laughed, "Do you want your kimono to get dirty because I think it's very beautiful and I think it'd be a waste if it got dirty, because you look really pretty?" I remember my cheeks going pink, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha and you are?" Between sniffling I was able to tell him my name, "Sakura Haruno." He smiles, "A name fit enough for a princess." my blush deeped, "You're just saying that to make me feel better." His brother walks over laughing, "Now Sasuke are you flirting with your new friend?" he blushes, "No I just hate seeing people crying and she seemed lonely." I smiled and let him pull me up, "Yea. You made me feel happy. Thankie." His brother laughs, "Wow you seem to have won her over." I look up at him confused, "I want mommy." "Where's your mommy?" "I don't know," I almost start crying again but Sasuke pulls me into a hug, "Hey how about we look around looking for your mommy." I nod we found my mom a few minutes later looking around frantically when I saw her though I didn't let go of Sasuke's hand so fast. My mom ran over and hugs me, "Thank you for finding her ad bringing her to me." Sasuke's brother shrugs, "Its ok my brother saw her crying," he tries to lower his voice and I'm not sure Sasuke heard but I did, "and he doesn't have many friends so when he sees someone needs help he has to help them, especially when he sees someone around his age." my mom nodded, "Hey Sakura I almost forgot your going to the Uchiha Day Care Center starting tomorrow." I looked at Sasuke and he smiled at me. Sasuke's brother laughs a little, "That's my mom day care place. Oh I'm Itachi Uchiha and this is my little brother Sasuke Uchiha."

So after that day I went to his mom's day care because my mom had to work harder than most mothers did because my dad died when I was two. I was always picked on but Sasuke kept them away, but when he would leave for a little bit I was ambushed and when he would ask who did it I would stop crying and smile at him and tell him no one. I think doing that scared him the most. People always told me that I was a sister figure to him but when I look back I think he didn't just think of me as a sister, l but it may just be me.

For four years he and I were inseparable even after his parents died when he was eight. So for a year after we slowly and painfully became to separate farther and farther. He started to push everyone away, at first I thought it was a good thing it wasn't just me but Sasuke started to change. When we got into middle school he started to date a lot of girls using tem then throwing them away and for that I didn't want to stick around so for a year I left and came back looking completely different. I had glasses but I kept the long hair that he loved I braided it every day just like when we were kids he would joke around and braid my hair whenever I feel asleep in his lap. When he's close by I keep my face in a book. I started to wear blue contacts because I didn't want him to realize it was me and I act like I dye my hair pink for my mom. He wouldn't have a clue and if he did he's be creped out but in truth I wanted to look after him so he wouldn't be alone. I'm always in the shadows leading people to him making sure that he doesn't have to live though his parents' deaths and later his brother moving out to the other side of town in the apartments a mile from my place. I know this because I draw out flyers and covers for his brother Itachi's band, Panic. I got the job because Itachi remembers me drawing all the time when I was a kid and he always kept the picture I made and left around the house. My cousin Konan hangs out with them (to me it's annoying because she can find better people but she's a good reason to stick around sometimes. Also she has Pein who is in charge of getting gigs.). Also Itachi got me the gig at the Hangout a mile from my place two miles form his. I also run errands for the Idiotic Panics. I also work part time at the music store and bookstore half a block from my house. Plus I work at the fighting studio next to my house when I'm watching after the owner's kids. He teaches me for watching his kids (they're worse than all the annoying people in my school).

Sasuke and I fight for top of class even if he doesn't truly see me. I'm ok with that I only see him at school and maybe at the club or the store. Sasuke only has one true friend that he's always fighting with, all because he is antisocial scared that he'll be left alone once again and he has to live thought he person's death or move. He use to wear glasses and still sometimes does and had clean cut hair instead of messy…. Actually he always had messy hair he alone would let me style it to a perfect art. Looking at him now I'm shocked to think of him as the Sasuke that I use to know. Still looking at me it's hard to believe that I'm still myself with all that I've done.


	3. Trouble with Karin

**Chapter Two: Troubles with Karin**

This morning was no different from any other except that my step sister Tayuya pulled me out of the shower. It sucked at least I had all the shampoo and conditioner out of my hair. Ugh I hate her. She makes it worse by hanging out with Karin and inviting her over to the house. Ugh I hate it they make their life goal to make my life a living hell.

Dresses and Ready for School I need to hurry if I'm going to meet TenTen, Hinata, and Ino for breakfast.

"Ooops... Sorry Forehead maybe next time."

"Tayuya try that again and you'll die."

Every morning I swear she comes up with a different way to try and kill me and make it look like an accident. I try to keep the martial art training a secret which is hard to keep living with such a fiend.

She laughs at my comment, "Like you could when you can barely hurt a fly."

One little trip won't hurt will it. When she fell flat on her face I just jump over her and run.

"Ooops sorry Tayuya but I'm in a hurry. I'm going to be late."

Ok I can slow down I made it.

"Hey," I look to see Ino waving to me. "Hey where's everyone?"

"TenTen had to go to school early because of the time she was sick."

I laugh cutting in, "Oh not counting she has the hots for her tutor Neji-sempi."

She laughs, "Yeah I bet and Hinata went to the bathroom."

I smile, "Since she's in there we need to get her and Naruto together they would be real cute and she likes him a lot since we were kids. So how will us?"

We sit in silence for a little bit, "Oh I know they both work on student council with us and we could make them work together on the Sakura Blossom Festival. Naruto could be the muscle and Hinata could e behind the money and organizing. 'Because all of us have to come up with ideas for it and make it profitable."

She smiles, "Yeah but when will we be able to get them together like that?"

I laugh, "Since I'm student council president I choose who is in charge of what."

Ino smiles, "What a wonderful idea?"

"Do you think Sasuke will do anything for us this year instead of stand around?" I

just shrug, "Most of the time I think he's more of a pretty face to draw people close to booths."

Ino freezes, "hey Karin it's nice to see you."

Karin just smirks at us, "Yeah nice to see that the two of you are finally going out on a date."

I give her my best smile, "Oh I'm sorry did I ask for what you think. Which reminds me you still owe that fine for the library and the council."

She freezes, "Talk to my boyfriend about it."

"Oh she's got a new pimp daddy," me and Ino laugh, "How quant who is the unfortunate soul that was stupid enough to get close enough?"

"Sasuke Uchiha and your just jealous that I get the attention from the guys."

I laugh and give her my best smile, "Oh and Sasuke must be running out of girls to play with if he's gotten to you."

She laughs and twitches off into the area with the bathrooms.

Five minutes after Karin passes us I get worried for Hinata, "Hinata has been gone a while I think I'm going to check on her."

"Do you want me to get with you?" I shake my head, "It'd be real bad to get you involved with Karin trust me on this Karin must be avoided and since she's wrapped up in my life I need to get use to her and a small beating won't be bad."

Ino smiles, "I'll give you an alibi and you do what you need to do something we'll regret."

When I got to the bathroom, "You should help me get rid of Sakura," I hear the sneer in Karin's voice.

"Why would I do such a thing she's my friend?" Hinata sounds scare and trying to find a way out.

"Oh Hinata don't you want to get Naruto to notice you as a woman?"

"Yes, but Sakura is the only one that has completely protected me since I was five I can't turn my back on her. Also she came up with a plan last night. Next thing is an evil bitch like who uses people and doesn't keep her end of the bargain. Lastly a skank like you I don't want help from. So leave me alone."

I can picture Hinata trying to leave but Karin grabbing her.

I listen closer to make sure I hear no impact sounds,"No, I won't," I hear a crash and I run to see Hinata already beaten uP.

"Oh my god Hinata. Karin you're going to pay. No one touches my friend like this."

"Sakura calm down I'm fine."

"No you're," even thought Hinata is trying to protect my very hard to keep secret life I don't care no one does this and gets away with it, "not just look at you. I can tell you need to see a doctor. So Karin How about us has a little talk?"

I only get one good punch (well really two. One in the face and one in the gut. To me it counts as one blow.) I knocked her into the toilet that someone didn't flush and laugh.

"That's where you belong. Too bad I can't flush you down. This is just a warning mess with me or my friends again it'll be worse than this."

I take out my phone and snap a picture when Karin lets her head slump down.

"Never hurt my friends to get back and me and my family. Just because my dad choose my mom doesn't mean that we have to fight like this."

"Go to hell. You don't know what my life is like."

I walk over to her and tilt her head up, "You know your nose will be real easy to break. I hate to do that if you keep this up. My dad is dead anyways so it's not like you can get back at him." She laughs, "No but I can make life a living hell for the two people that my dad choose instead of my mom."

I smile, "Oh well just wait until people hear that Karin has been sitting in fecal matter and will be for a while since she can't breathe properly."

I become a crutch for Hinata and when I spot Ino she runs over with my bag of food and hands it to me.

"Here take Hinata to the hospital I'll get you work for the day and get your fist checked out well you're there ok.


	4. Hospital Visit

**Chapter Three Hospital Visit**

Well we were waiting for the doctor to come in to check out Hinata I had my hand checked out and bandaged faster than I can write a term paper. It feels weird to have to have my knuckles bandaged up. I've been in bare fist fights and I always come on top as long as I don't fight a boy. When the nurse talked to me about disinfecting and bandaging I act like I don't know anything. Which is really hard since I've been studying to be a doctor? Why? Because my dad's life couldn't be saved so I want to help as many people as I can.

"Thank you," god it's been twenty minutes sitting here in the roomawaiting for the doctor since the nurse left after helping me and the whole time Hinata has been thanking me since we left the coffee shop really.

"It's nothing."

"So you and Karin are half-sisters or something?"

"Yes I and Karin are half-sisters and you need to keep this a secret. Karin is to embarrass so by it so she thought that if she keeps her mouth shut. Hinata I don't want anyone to find out I'm related to that slut."

"Yeah I'll keep my mouth shut on this." "I slip my arm around her shoulders and give her a gentle squeeze. The doctor came in and asked me what happened. I sigh, "Can i swear a little because I'm a little mad at what happened to my friend?"

"Yes if it will relieve some stress."

"Well Hinata went to the bathroom and there's this girl that like to torture me by hurting people I care about since she got bored with trying to hurt me. So today she was trying to get Hinata to help her and when Hinata told her that she wasn't going to help she lost her temper and started to hurt Hinata. I was too late to stop her so when I came in Hinata looked the way she does."

The doctor lifted her eyebrow, "And how did you two leave?"

"I might have threatened the girl and that was it. It was that or let her hurt my friends again. I told her if she wanted to hurt me that she should hurt me and not my friends." "What if she hurts you did you think of that?"

I shrug, "It's simple I don't care. If it keeps everyone safe then I'm ok with getting beat, but hopefully i can talk some sense into the girl before then."

"Ok here's my card so if you want someone to talk this crazy idea over with just call me."

"Yes of course."

I look at the card Tsunade.

She starts laughing as she remembers something, "Sorry i just remembered since i was getting older i wanted to find a different job and I'm going to be working at the Kohona high School. Which almost pays as much as working here pays."

I laugh, "Wow so you're going to be my principal. If you need help I'm the student body president. Sakura Haruno."

She smiles and shakes my hand, "It's nice to meet you just call me Tsunade but don't tell the students that."

I laugh, "Ok you need to go back to my friend and i need to call my school that I'm staying here with Hinata until she can be released."

She nods, "and if they need to call someone just have them call me."

I called the school and told them what Tsunade told me that was an hour ago.

So I've been sitting in the waiting room for a while. A little kid ran up to me and kicked me.

"Ow," I get down to the little kids lever and look him in the eyes, "that wasn't very nice so please don't do that again. What happens when you kick a mean person instead of someone like me?"

I spent ten minutes talking to the little kid and brought him over to his mother who was looking for him. Also from the looks of it she was pregnant close to the month dot where they could tell the gender of the baby.

"Oh Toshiro what have I told you not to wonderful."

"Sorry mom," the mother noticed me holding on to her son, "Oh god what did he do?"

"He didn't do anything but had some problems with the candy machine so he was arguing. Oh that reminds me," I pull out a snickers bar, "Here you go."

He takes it and hugs it to chest like it was the first act he had ever had, "Yhank you," tears form in his eyes.

"It's nothing you looked like you needed something like this. Plus it's my favorite snack that always make me smile."

He smiles and gives me a hug, "I'm glad that i met you today. You make me feel like that I'm better than what people think what your name is?"

I smile, "My name is Sakura Haruno I'm 16 years of age and the student body president of Kohona High School. So if you ever need anything for the next two years I'm going to be there. What's your name?"

His eyes were just a little dim, "My name is Toshiro Hanza 10 year of age."

"Well call me in eight years even though you can become a better man in maybe half that time."

He laughs, "Thanks but i think that is too little time cause you are so pretty you're sure to have someone then."

I smile sadly at him, "Thank you but i don't have anyone. Truth is told is that you are the only guy I've talked to that isn't afraid of me. I think someone talked to them for some reason."

He smirks at me, "I think it's because they want to be with you but they don't know if they can or if they can trust themselves."

He kisses me on the cheek, "I think that you are beautiful and I can understand that if someone did talk to the guys about not asking you out. I think the guy would go crazy from jealousy."

I laugh, "You are going to be a wonderful guy. You are so smart for your age."

I get up but kiss Toshiro on the cheek, "Thanks Toshiro"

When I'm walking away he runs up to me with a picture in his hand, "here so you won't forget me."

I smile and hand him a photo of me that I had in my pocket since I was going to give a few to my friends.

"Don't forget that you can become great and I'd never forget me. Just don't forget me. Also if you need anything just remember that I'm going to be here all the time."

I spot someone rolling Hinata out of the rooms she had a slinged arm and bandages everywhere. I smile and tell her Karin's here getting her nose and chest checked out. The 2 both start laughing.

Hinata looks up at me, "Sakura I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"You didn't know about her and Sasuke's fling that still a thing."

Hinata, Tenten, and Ino are the only friends of mine that know about the past that Sasuke and I share. My heart broke every time I saw him with another girl. When I heard about him and my half-sister my heart snapped into thousand pieces of the smaller pieces. Why am I so surprised?

This is the "new" Sasuke think I miss the angelic one that followed me around and made a secret hideout whenever we escaped from our families. I hope that I still can hide out there.

The hospital called the school for us and they sent us there and it was chaos. Without Karin her friends seem to be lost and they left us alone. Tayuya just gives me shit at home. Not that I'm not use to it. The thing is it just becomes old.


	5. Problem

**Chapter Four: Problem**

School was a bore there was nothing that could beat seeing Karin and Toshiro's face. I pull out his photo that he had handed me I had it set in my wallet with his name, year, age, and grade.

'I was going to give it to grandma with the flowers but I want you to remember me. The sweet kind lady that had looked over at me and didn't see a nothing,' that's what he had wrote. I flip over the picture again and smile.

"Aww… Who's that?"

I turn around and see my blonde friend and smile, "Hey Ino it's a little boy that I met today he was a brat but I talked to him and was really kind. He turned out to be a really nice shy kid. After I saved him from trouble with his mom and gave him advice and candy. He gave me this picture to remember him by."

"Really you must have been really nice to him."

I turn back to her and give her my best smile (turning watts is what they call that smile); "I was even though he kicked me that had given me a bruise."

Behind me was Sasuke and he looked worried when he notice I was looking his way he smirked. Guess he really doesn't remember about me being his friend.

"Is that why you skipped the beginning of the school day?"

"No I had to bring Hinata to the hospital because of _Karin_," when I say Karin's name I added acid to my voice. Letting him know my hatred towards her and that I may know about them.

Again I catch him off guard from how angry and troubled I sound his eyes soft but fast they harden and he glues on his smirk on his face, "So you were the one that got Karin scared and beaten a little."

I shrug, "If I did why would I admit it, but who knows maybe she deserved it. Whoever did it I'll shake their hand."

He just smiles again which he turned into his signature smirk that said 'trouble is coming' and he shrugs, "Just don't want anyone messing up her face."

I laugh and remember when I was a kid and our moms got together she started to cause trouble so I had hurt her face bad enough that she had to be in the hospital because she told my mom what her mom had called her and said it was true I took my toy Barbie car to her face as hard as I could.

Before then though I think that it was already messed up before. I did that when I was ten. We were somewhat friends before we found out about being half-sisters.

I sigh, "Well it was messed up before today someone did a favor for trying to set it straight." That made about everyone in the room laugh because Karin pissed off everyone in the school for some reason.

Class ended with me getting high fives. I and the girls were laughing until the boys were in view and I laugh.

Ino has a thing for Shikamaru 'Sleeper Boy'. Tenten has a thing for Neji 'the Ice Cube'. Hinata has a thing for Naruto 'Endless Abyss'. Even though Sasuke wouldn't admit it he is 'Emo Prince.'

I'm scene or something with my friends are the only ones in our school and where girls. Today before I have to stop by Itachi's house and my after school job at six. They run off to get a better look at them as they do so I watch them to see they are watching an individual girl.

I spend after school setting books back on selves in the library.

"Excuse me is there a listening section?"

"Yes its right over there," I turn around enough to point at the section where the teachers keep the CD's and movies that they use in class. It turn to the person to see that Sasuke is right behind.

"Hey nerd bird."

Ugh just my luck. "Hey Emo Prince what do you want?"

He just smirks at me, "Can't I say hi and see what you're doing alone here."

"Not when your being a jerk to see what I'm doing," I mock his words and try to walk past.

To get blocked, "Oh sorry. Let me start over," I start to walk away finally passing him to have him grab my arm and pulled his way.

When we were kids I always thought of kissing him (hell even with him like this I still daydream about it), but never like this. The problem is both of us didn't try to pull away. We stayed like that he pulled me tighter against him and I threw my arms around his neck.

I hear the librarian coming and I snapped back to reality. I finally break away from him and whatever this feeling is I still have for him. I steel up on him waiting for the librarian out of hearing shot and push him into the shelf behind him.

"Understand this this never happened."

He frowns, "Why do you say that when you seemed to enjoyed that?"

I try to lie even when my face is flushed, "No I didn't," I close my eyes and play with my braid trying to get the images out of my head. W

hen I open them the Sasuke has his face inches from mine, 'You look familiar do I know you from earlier time?"

Even though it's been 6 years since he saw the old me I always hoped he knew who I was.

"Sorry only know you from middle and high school."

"No like know you as a kid."

I shrug, "Maybe you are seeing things I have to go to work."

I ran off with him calling after me like in a drama.


	6. Could you be

**Chapter Five Could you be**

That was close I have to stop by Itachi's place to see if he will like the new design. I touch my lips thinking what was Sasuke thinking he didn't pull back. Wait what the hell was I thinking? Should I tell him what happened? I have to work been in work in an hour. I don't have to be in work for an hour, but mom doesn't check. Slang as she know I carry a Taser and pepper spray. She's fine with me out at night. Plus she knows I know how to fight, my step-dad and Tayuya. Well as long as I keep my grades up I can work as many hours as I want to and as late as I can.

I run the mile in nine minutes a new record. I need to practice for the marathon for the schools. When I get to the door I hear Sasuke's voice, "I had an odd day at school," he sounded flustered uncertain not his usual cocky self and your worthless act. "Yeah I can tell Sasuke. You sound really confused about something. Also you're at my place for the second time this month that's weird for you." I hear a sigh and someone pulling a chair I peak thought the peephole and see Sasuke sitting with his head in his hands, "There's this girl at school that makes me feel uncertain of myself and just weird. When I see her I want to run over and hug her or something, but she thinks of me as the horny bastard Sasuke that uses girls and throw them away, when I've done that. I just never feel anything with them. So I've never done it with anyone, but hell a girl dates you for a few days start rumors even girls I don't know. To make her think worse of me I kissed her. I kissed the nerd bird." I never let Itachi see me in my school or work outfit. I hear Itachi's confused voice, "Nerd bird that's that? You've never mentioned her." "I don't have to guts to trust myself to say her name at the moment and I don't how to describe her the right moment," I hear him sigh causing him to sound really despite, "I can be creepy and get a pic of the nerd bird." Itachi laughs, "Alright you better hurry off to get home." "I know but uncle isn't home for once so I wanted to know if I could just pick some of my things up and stay here." I can picture Itachi falling down and I hear the thump, "What you want to spend time with me?" "Uncle is the one that kept telling me not to talk to you or the little girl I use to play with." I freeze when his uncle gets back his head is going to be used for batting practice. I know that Itachi knows that if I find out that's what I'm going to do. "Ok you can jack the game room, maybe I can get some sleep. To tell you I'm expecting the band and our designer. I just want you to have to deal with the idiots when you're supposed to be working on homework." I can picture Sasuke rolling his eyes but he starts laughing, "Yeah ok even though I'm sixteen now. "Oh yeah Sasuke when's Uncle supposed to be back?" "A month I think is what he told me."

I sat down and thought of what Sasuke said and shake my head. Even though he does have feelings for me the torment he has put me through since his parents died I can't forgive for what he's done When I think it's safe I knock on the door. Itachi opened the door saw me, walked out, and shut it. I still don't know how he knows that I don't want to see Sasuke. "Hey do you have the new sketches for the posters?" he seems confused but giddy. I smile and pull out the sketch pad, "Some sketches just random it's just on this page," I pull on the tab to the design I made. He smiles and puts his hand on my head like when I was a little kid, "These are wonderful sketches and this new design based of puffy clouds. I like how you did outlines around them. "Thanks and don't forget Cherry Blossom Festival bring the blonde beauty of yours with you. Also wear a kimono." He laughs, "We have a month." I roll my eyes, "Ok I need to get a yakata. Plus before than Hana would love to meet the famous Sakura Haruno who designs, fights, and Dj's well working another job and getting top scores in school." I laugh, "Yeah but barely beats your brother." He smiles, "Still loyal to him." I glare at him and poke him in the chest, "I'm just stating the truth. I would have a boyfriend but no guy wants to get close enough to me." I almost scream out in frustration. Sasuke was a sweet little kid that saved my life and always protected me even though I didn't need it. I hear Sasuke calling Itachi. "Well he's coming and I need to get to work." Itachi grabs my arm, "Wait," I look back, "why don't you ever want to see him?" "He's a jerk that uses girls." "Sakura are you Nerd Bird?" I pull the perfect act, "Nerd what," I say this as I jump down to the next level and I pull a few more ninja tricks.


	7. Babysitting

**Chapter Six: Baby Sitting**

Work last night was work. Nothing out of the ordinary. I daydreamed through work time. Karin and her posse couldn't stop by because she had to stay at the hospital for a few days and won't be back until middle of next week. Oh yeah yay Saturday. Nothing planned except I'm DJ-ing tonight.

Oh god my phone is going off, "Hello?"

"Sorry Sakura but can you watch Toshiro and Tasha."

"No, I have a problem watching the twins aren't it your anniversary."

He laughs, "Yeah. I'll be home by five, but someone is supposed to drop something off. I told them the babysitter will be there."

"Ok I'll be there in a few."

When I get there the twins jump into my arms and their parents look at me and smile.

Trisha the mother same up to me, "Wow it's like you're their big sister coming home from some kind of trip."

I smile over at her, "That brightens my day."

I look at her and brighten my smile, "I'm glad cause their great siblings for me."

The parents laugh they are the only adults that know about me and "sisters."

When her parents left with my present to them and little kids yelling for them to 'have fun' I turn to them, "Ok let's have fun. So what do you guys want to play?"

They shout out different games and I sigh.

"Ok let's get the non-active games done."

They shout and cheer even though they seem clueless. We start off with candyland. Then we stopped because they were really hyper. So I let them pick out something to do.

House Tea Party.

So I had to go change.

When that was done we started to play Life. Worse part was they named the blue figure that I got for a husband.

"Sakura is your husband Sasuke?" I look at Tasha with a confused look. I know I told them stories about Sasuke and me but I never said his name.

"How do you know Sasuke?"

Doorbell went off so I sighed and went to answer it.

Not noticing that I'm in my Gothic Lolita dress that I put on for your tear party. Ugh well I don't have time to change. I should have but they wanted a later longer tea party later so I sighed and kept it on. Well go me. They love me wear it every time we have a tea party since I was a little kid this is what I got I had stopped by on my way to a Halloween party when i had to walk them to the Halloween party they were going to. Except it originally had fake blood that was supposed to make me look like a murder victim?

I answer the door and who else would be standing there with a few boxes and two bags in his hands, no other than Sasuke.

"What the…"

Wwhen he realized I caught his look he plastered a smirk on his face, "What you moved in or something?"He walked past me and whisper, "Love the dress."

So much for thinking that Sasuke loved me. I laugh well playing with the ribbon in my hair, "Well it's dignified yet helps show the right place. Yet I'm stuck with tea parties. Also it's a lot better looking than what Karin would ever wear."

The twins who are eight are run up to Sasuke and hug him, "Sasuke-sempai. You're here joining the tea party."

"I don't know."

He looks at me and when I just stare at him and give him a sweet smile and walk over to where the table was and sit down for a little bit watching as Tasha starts cornering Sasuke in the house.

I see Tasha give him puppy eyes, "Please Sasuke. Please join us."

No one can stand those eyes can they? He starts to cave after two minutes I guess no one can beat the twenty minutes of my record. "Fine I'll stay for a little bit for the tea party."

I laugh and start to push him towards the bathroom.

Toshiro knows what I'm doing. "Toshiro go get it."

"Yes ma'am I was going to ask anyways."

I laugh as I look up at him through my eyes lashes to play with him, "Well if they want you to stay with us for s tea party you need to be dressed right"

That's when he noticed that Tasha had a dress like mine but instead of black, white, and blue her's was pink and white. Toshiro had a dress up shirt outfit but had a gothic look to it (Ok it was more punk).

Toshiro jumped over a small pin he sent up for his gueanie pigs. "Oh and Toshiro before we do anything you have to put those poor things back into their cage and take the Tasha.

Tasha jumps on Sasuke's back when I move to the side to point to the pin and the gueanie pigs, "Don't worry we had dad get an outfit for you."

I laugh as I pull her off his back, "Ok one that's not what you should do when you're wearing a dress. Two that's why your dad called me and asked what to get in this size and do something."

Toshiro and Tasha laugh and look at me, "Sakura told us a lot of when she was a kid always having a tea party in a garden no matter the weather."

Sasuke looked shocked, but before he could do anything I shoved him into the bathroom and we both trip into the tub lucky for us I had the water turned off in this one since they like having a water fight in the bathroom. I think that was a good thing I pull myself up hiding my blush with my hair.

"Sorry I have to go and keep them entertained here's your clothes change before they think that we ran off."

He grabbed my wrist and tries to pull me closer but for once he wasn't able to.

"Get dressed and come out and help me for a little bit today they seem to be more of a handful."

He sighs, "Ok I'll be out in a little bit."

I walk out and he shuts the door I lean against the door and slide down it I hear Sasuke on the other side doing the something.

I hear him hitting his head, "Stupid that was so dumb why did I pull something like that?"

For someone who tries to act stoic but really he has to many emotions for his own good. At least he thinks it's for that. "Why can't I tell her anything?"


	8. Tea Time Kisses

**Chapter Seven: Tea Time Kisses**

Sasuke same out in a goth looking formal get-up that is black and blue with a suit shirt that is white. Tasha grabbed my camera out of my purse and smile. She wanted to take a picture but it made sense he looked stunny.

Tasha smiles, "Ok. Sasuke take a picture with Sakura."

"What take a picture with him," I roll my eyes, "No, he's a jerk most of the time."

"Please you two look great and your outfits match."

Then it hit me, "you guys did this on purpose," not a question full out truth.

Tasha laughs, Come on you two," and her brother finishes, "look great together."

Sasuke looks my way and shrugs and he picking me up wedding style they took a pic well two.

"Sasuke set her down and have a normal picture."

He set me down but he doesn't completely let me go. The problem with this we both had the same idea to look over at the same time causing our lips to touch. I hear my camera go off.

I backed away so fast that I fall over, but he caught me throwing his arm around my shoulder. He smiled and I couldn't help but throw his arm around my shoulder. The camera went off when he did that and he pulls me against him to make sure that i wouldn't be able to fall again.

I look at Toshiro and Tasha, "Ok, guys can you keep that kiss and that a secret? If so I'll make your favorite kind of tea and cookies."

I stick out my pinkies and look at him. They take them, "we pinky swear not to tell anyone that you and Sasuke kissed and we won't tell if it happens again."

I sigh feeling horrible.

They run over to the tea table and start a conversation and I hear Tasha look at Sasuke and laugh, "Sasuke can you get us some cookies that she promised?"

"Yeah kitchen right...?"

I hear Tasha laugh again, "Yup."

He walked in and looked at me and smiled as I'm reaching up into the carbered to get the tea pouches.

"Sakura can I ask you something?"

He's close enough that I can feel him right there. His heat of his body is radiating off of him.

"What do you want to ask?"

I keep my back to him looking at the tea kettle setting up the tea bags.

"Did I know you when we were kids?"

"Sure why are you asking"

"No reason," I peak enough to see a slight blush.

"Sasuke," I turn around to end up looking him in the eyes, "just tell me… why you asked me that?"

I give him the puppy eyes that always work on people, "Please tell me."

He cups my face in his hands, "What are you doing…?"

His lips touch mine and I don't know what to do the only thing going through my heads is, 'Oh my god he's kissing me with the twins in the other room, but I don't want him to stop.'

I'll admit this I guess that I started to kiss back and he pulled me closer. When I realized I was giving in to my desires I tries to pull away, but he's holding me and I ended up holding him. He starts to push me into the counter and it gets to heated for a babysitting 10 yr olds int eh other room, but I can't get my head clear. I just want to stay like this with him. He bite my bottom lip letting asking for invitation.

I pull back when I hear Tasha yell, "COOKIES!"

I think she knew what is happening because:

She's a girl

She sent him in here

She knows Sasuke and me

They probably heard some of this (I hope I didn't moan)

Sasuke pulled away and grabbed the cookies looking back at me when he started to leave the room.

He pulled me in real quick to kiss me ad whispered in my ear, "We'll finish this later."

"Huh what?"

I heard him laugh as I turn around to grab the kettle also I did so to hide my blush.

When the kettle started to whistle telling me the tea was ready its been five minutes so I'm ready to. I sit down away from Sasuke who's right across of me smirking.

Tasha is sitting there snickering playing with my camera. I wonder what pictures she took. She holds my camera out to me smiling.

This is what I get for bringing my camera today to get pictures of us together.

Tasha points to Sasuke and me and starts laughing real loud.

Lucky for us Toshiro is busy with cookies so he could careless what's happening.

I looked to see what she wanted and I knew from the way she was smiling and looking back and forth between Sasuke and me.

I gasped when I saw the pictures that she had of me and him.

I shouldn't have gasped the way I did with chewed cookies in my mouth.


	9. Drunklards

**Chapter eight: Drunkards**

I pull back and slap him, "don't do that," I hiss at him shaking him by the color of his shirt.

"Oh come on you know that you like it. You know the reason you are still holding onto my shirt is for you can kiss me some more. You kissed me in the library and in the kitchen."

I let him go and hit enough so he falls on his butt.

I loom over him letting my loath towards him for the moment leak out, "Listen to this Sasuke," I didn't realize that I was crying, "You're with Karin and I won't be a side menu whenever you're tired of her. Karin hates me enough without you being in the picture I don't need a guy to widen the gap between me and her."

"Why's that?" he pulls me against him and I sigh remembering how he was tickle-ish in the side if you poked him there.

When I'm free from his arms will I finally be able to speak?

"I don't know one day we were close and the next day I ended up knocking her on her ass because she had something foul to my mother. So remember if you want to know go ask the skank that you let hang on your arm," I didn't want to show it but my voice ended up being acid but filled with pain all meant for Karin, my half-sister.

"Why do you hate her?"

"Because she just changed after learning what happened between our mothers. We were only ten and when she found out we split apart the friendship that we had built for five years had been broken and it was starting to fill with only hate."

I didn't realize I said too much. "What?"

"Nothing I have to go," I turn around not listening to him telling me to come back. I only looked back once to see he's standing still looking my way.

Tonight I have to work at the club so I need to get dressed when I'm done I start to walk to the Crypt.

I hear a few people behind me start shouting, "Hey baby."

God does he think that fake Italian accent is going to get me to swoon into his arms I don't think so. I already did that to a guy I use to love and still may be in love with.

I keep walking away to get the two guys step out in front of me they both look 19. One guy wraps his arms around me waist and pulls me against him, ugh he smells like liquor.

I push him away from me. "I'd let me go if I were you."

They just smiled well more of their friends came out of the building (must be a party from the music blaring inside and the more friends smelling of liquor).

"Who's the cutie?"

"Don't know all I know is…"

I kick him in the face since his friend had grabbed me from behind.

"Hey," that voice it can't be, "let go of her right this minute."

I get out of another one of their hands and wind up in another's.

When I try to hit he takes my hands gently in his, "Be careful nerd bird."

Great just as I thought it's Sasuke I look him straight in the eye, "Give me a good reason not to beat you to a pulp."

He gives me his sly smirk, "how about I help get rid of really drunk horny older guys that will do bad things."

How he says it makes em laugh he always knew how to make me feel better when I felt horrible. Ugh!

"Ah!"

when I try to escape his arms I only get pulled back by my shirt. When I spot Sasuke his eyes show he's pissed off I wonder at who. I slam my elbow into a guy that was trying to sneak up on us and turn around and smile at them.

"I'm not in a very good mood so you," I point to the ring leader and smile.

I kick the guy in the jaw sending him flying backwards when he hits the ground he's knocked out cold. I start to crack my knuckles as I walk over to them again and they act like nervous cattle.

"No are you going to listen?"

They nod and the looks on their faces make me chuckle.

I think since they seem to be afraid I should warn them, "Next time you pull something like that someone like Sasuke may not come or the girl won't be tough and I hear it you'll pay for it drunk or not. Now scram."

The last ting I expected was for Sasuke to pull me into a tight hug that didn't have anything intimate behind it and next thing that caught me off guard was what he said to me, "I was so worried when I saw them around you. I thought that they already started something horrible. I should have ran over here right when I thought they were following you but I knew there was a party going on here."

When I pull away far enough to see his face all I see is guilt and worry.

Huh…? WHAT THE FUCK?

I think I'm about to go hysterical, "Why would you be worried about me the nerd bird?"

He sighed and looked like he was holding a lot of guilt now. Why is he thinking about all the stunts he's pulled?

"Because for some reason no matter what you're on my mind. I tried to get rid of your face but it never works. When I fall asleep at night you are the one that I think about. I see your emerald green eyes smiling at me with your pink hair framing your face making it look like it is being framed by a wind filled with cherry blossoms and you're pale smooth skin that seems to glow along with your hair. "

I gasp not really meaning to but I was caught off guard when I was pulled into a tighter embrace plus hearing him whisper slightly without thinking, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you saying this now of all times, Sasuke?"

"Because I remember all of my childhood sakura that means I remember the spunky little girl who loved tea parties. Who I wanted to kiss, but by the time I decided I was going to my parents died and my uncle yelled at me when I told him I was going to tell you. He wanted to have me marry Karin because of some business arrangement with her father. I know that you two are sisters."

First I slapped him, "you knew I was your childhood friend and didn't do a thing you just became and asshole and I mean I was only gone a year and you could have told me instead of anything and you could have written something and had Itachi give it to me. Oh wait you were mad at your brother. Also never tell a soul about me and Karin being related because at this moment I don't know if I can hate you anymore than I already do."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Why should I do that?"

I smile devilishly at him as he did to me, "Well let me see you get to keep your nuts for a little bit longer."

He froze as I grasped his shirt and shoved him out of my way, but he still had the guts to yell after me, "I know why you wear braids all the time."


	10. Family Club

**Chapter 9- Family Owned Club**

I got to the club with my bag in hand and go right into the office and look around before I head into my brother's bathroom connected in to it. I pull my hair out of my pony tail and start to straighten it. When it's flat I tease and muse my hair so it look scene/emo style. I as I take off my sweatshirt so only my black tank top is showing along with the cherry blossom branch going up the side with petals falling from the branch floating down the shirt. I smile as I take in my black outfit. I pull out place my pink gauges back in even if they are almost closed again. I only sigh and put in my nose stud. Ugh, what happens if people from school show up. Oh god as if the only people who aren't my friends and come here is Karin and cronies and she would never want people to see the real me.

I should get down stairs to get this gig over with and go to sleep. Problem is that i know that I'll be plagued with dreams of Sasuke.

I get down stairs and right away girls and even guys comment on my new shirt design. I sigh again when I spot a few people I'd rather avoid like Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, and Kakuzu I run up to the Dj stand and relieve Fate from working. I take off the disc he was playing and start a new perfect beat.

I look down at my shirt and smile only to feel a tear slip even though I try not to let. It the Cherry Blossom Festival on March 29-April 23. Somewhere near the end the school will hold their famous Sakura festival since it holds the biggest cherry blossom tree, plus all the other trees are all cherry trees. I always avoided Cherry blossom Festivals because they reminded me of what happened between me and Sasuke. Also since its my second year I'm eligible to be Sakura-hime. I didn't want to be but I was voted to the stupid thing.

Do people realize that I'm not the nerd that they believe that I am?

I sigh when my break comes up two hours in. so I drop my thoughts on the Sakura festival.

I slip to the bar and ask for a Dr. Pepper. I wouldn't be able to work here if I didn't know the owner, we've been close since i remember.

"Kyo," I wave him over when I spot the horrible black and pink hair.

He smiles when he get to me and stops and bows, "Sakura-hime."

I growl, "God you heard about that. I'm going to kill Kakashi-sensei."

He laughs, "Yeah how did you guess Kakashi."

I sigh and look at him, "He's the only other guy that would dare talk about it to you. The other doesn't know yet because of his troublesome brother"

"Ugh of all the things you guys talk about I come up. Damn, why did my brother's best friend have to be my homeroom teacher."

Oh Kyo is my older brother, by four years, he owns the Krypt he got it from our uncle 2 years ago. We are full siblings, unlike me and Karin.

Mom and dad dated and she got pregnant with him and about four years later I came into the picture and dad realized how much he loved my mother. He loved her the most between me and my brother. He was in America and didn't find out from mom until a year later. A year and something later came Karin and me.

'Ugh, I'm going to hurt him.'

Kyo laughs, "man people are getting jealous."

I look at him and laugh to, "It's because school I look like a nerd bird."

My brother knows that I dress way more differently than when I'm out and hanging with him and the guys, "Nerd bird…? Exactly how different is it from when you're with us?"

I sigh, "Well I wear big black framed glasses, braids or messing buns, and always reading a book. It mostly keeps the fanboys away from me."

He laughs and was about to put his hand over my head to mess up my hair more than I already did.

Sasori came up behind me and gave me a long agonizing hug.

"Sasori what have you been told?"

he laughs, "Sorry."

I lift my fist as if I'm going to hit him and he flinches real bad.

He yells, "Don't hit me."

I laugh and lightly but still hard enough to leave a bruise for a while I hit him twice, "two for flinching."

I laugh but stop when I spot Sasuke, sigh, and turn to the bartender, Yahoki/Pain. "Hey, Yahoki."

He turns to me all the way and smiles like he did when he was a kid before Nagato got hurt real bad in a street fight and is currently in a coma, "Hey. How are you and Karin doing?"

I smile and give him the best smile I could muster, "good except I knocked her around pretty well today and she can't go anywhere for a while. How are you ad Konan doing" Great but are are you hiding from Itachi's brother?"

I glare at him after I unstiffen and tilt my head to the side, "Nope."

"Good because he's walking this way."

"What?"


	11. Trouble

**Chapter 10:** ** Trade Places**

I don't turn around I just keep on drinking my Dr. Pepper. Until someone grabbed my shoulder, "I know that pink hair anywhere, but I wonder why it looks like this."

I feel some of my hair being picked up. I remember Sasuke has never seen my hair styles like this now, at least not since we were ten. I shrug ad turn around letting him take in my look and I'm proud to see surprise. Maybe because I'm working.

Pain sighed, "Shouldn't you go back up?"

I shrug giving him my evil smile I have before fights, but instead hitting Sasuke I wrap my arm around his arm.

Pain laughs and whispers to me, "That boy is going to get eaten alive."

I smile at him sweetly, "Yeah and he doesn't even know it."

I drag Sasuke to the dance floor it was a slow gridding like song and I smile. So I take his arms and place them on my waist and turn away from him and start moving back and forth. Middle of the song Sasuke seems to get more into the song as he swayed with me. When the song finally ends and I know that he's turned on I smile and turn to him as a slow song comes on and I got to leave.

Before I could get far Sasuke pulls me back into him, "Sasuke this is not The time my break is almost up."

He gives me a smirk and pulls me closer, "You should let me braid your hair when you fall asleep in class."

I smile up at him and pull away, "Sit by me and maybe I'll let you."

I laugh when I spot him watching me. Ignoring all other girls trying to get him to dance with them since he never danced with anyone but his girlfriend. I smile when Pain brings me a Dr. Pepper, "Man what did you do to him and what are you planning?"

I smile slyly when I spot him watching me, "Oh nothing just danced with him, commented on school, and make him beg for forgiveness pledging his undying love." Pain laughs, "Some comment he's been in a daze since he saw you sitting here. How about you mend the bar and I'll spin." I'm not confused trade work stations so he can get rid of fangirls. I notice girls all over the bar, "Ok, fine by me."

I laugh as I enter the bar area and make people their drinks. I know how to make any drink because when I was young my father and mother had friends come over and taught me to make drinks just in case they got to drunk. Sasuke spots me and walks over, "So now come down. Why the bar, my dear blossom?" Ugh, "Serving drinks what else." "Aren't' you to young?" I smile as Konan sneaks up to the DJ booth. "My cousin and Pain need time together. Also he needs to escape the drunk fangirls that seem to flock around him." :Oh so your cousin is the one dating Yahoki." I smile and nod as I look up and see them kiss, "I want a sweet love like that." "Tell me about it about finding love and wanting to hide from fangirls." 'Yeah Pain needs to be with Konan for sometimes they barely see each other. So they need time to be alone without people chasing after them." I just want some fanboys to leave me alone as well but I wanted Konan to be happy and feel like he can be loved." Sasuke smiles, "Everyone wants to feel like they are loved. That's why I'm glad Karin isn't here she loves to grope at me and she only seems to love my name instead of me as a person." I guess it can't be helped, "Then why do you date here?" he smiles and leans over ot put is and over my head, "Maybe some time I'll tell you."

When a bunch of guys notice that I'm bartending tonight they rush over even with Sasuke nearby, I have to say poor thing getting pushed away like that. 'Hey Miya," when Sasuke looks at me I shrug and start to make drinks that were shouted to me. "can I get a Miller Light and a few shot glasses of vodka?" I shrug and get them I turn tot the guys with a smile plastered on their face knowing that they are getting dazzled. I stick my hand out and take the money for the drinks and see that he dropped a large tip in the jar. I sigh and stick the money for the drinks into my pocket.

When I'm done serving people Sasuke leans over and grabs my shirt pulling me over to me, knowing or not that my chest is showing and I'm turning pink., and he whispers in my ear, "I know something that can make for you. i pull away ignoring the blood rushing to my face.


	12. Confession

**Chapter 11: ** **Confession: **

**Part One: Admitting the Past and Feelings**

I starT to get annoyed with Lee making me wish Sasuke was close by.

No, he went to go to the bathroom.

He takes my hand and plays with it.

"Lee let go or else you'll lose the whole arm instead of just your hand."

He doesn't let go at least not until Sasuke comes up behind him and takes his wrist in his hand and squeezed his hardest until Lee let go of me.

"I'm sure the lady said to let go of her hand and _leave her alone_," Sasuke looks like he's about to rip his arm off.

Lee starts to wince so I touch Sasuke's hand softly and look at him with the look that only shows gratitude.

"Lee you should go now," I take Sasuke's hand in mine, "like I asked and Sasuke I need to talk to you."

they both nod and I point to the other bartender.

"Hey Suki can you take the bar for a while I need to yell at someone."

She nods and looks at me and smiles as I sneak Sasuke into his backroom for staff only.

"What did you mean earlier when you saw me walking away about my braids?"

His take s a deep shaky breathes. Wait an Uchiha feeling nervous over something so trivial?

He sighs and takes a strand of my hair looking me in the face tolling the strands between his fingers, "Because when we were young you would fall asleep in my lap or just sit in my lap and ask him to braid it after a while it became a habit and I would braid your hair whenever I could. I remember how you would tell me that you love them and give me a hug and a kiss on a cheek," I almost didn't hear him mumble, "even though a kiss on the lips from you is what I desired."

I sigh remembering when we were kids falling on him and kissing him on accident we didn't' talk to each other for a while, later I found out it was because at the age of nine and well his brother was fourteen he was picked on him about us being all grown up.

His voice knocks me out of my thoughts, "I'm so sorry Sakura," his voice cracked, "my uncle he doesn't want me to be with you. So him and Karin's father Orichimaru made a deal and I'm to be married to her unless I find someone who is truly in love with me. I don't want her because I want you because…"

I smile he doesn't' finish so I lean close to him , "Because..?"

"Because even though act like a nerdy emo."

I laugh a little, 'you're one to talk about being emo.' "You are very special in my life. You are the one that always has been there not matter what happened. If uncle wasn't so strict and scary," he mumbled scary, "I would have been with you but my uncle took me I he told me to stay away from you. I don't want to be away from you," he takes a step towards me and I take a step back into the wall, "because a life without Sakura isn't worth living. Sakura is my sun for my world and even the light from the moon and stars aren't' there. I feel numb only feeling when I see her smile from the corner of my eye. You are the reason why I'm still sane. Even though I've been a total d-bag you still stayed by my side. You still remember what we were to each other as kids."

"If you remember what did we do on our last tea party date?"

He blushed, "Well I took you to our open area with white flowers and green grass circling around a small table and chairs that looked like we were going to have tea with the queen except that there was cookies still in the merchandise tray. When we were only a little bit into our usual time you started to choke. When I helped you it landed on the plate right in front of you so we started to laugh. We played in the flowers you made us crowns and even tried to teach me. You said, 'As long as flowers bloom we'll be best friends for life.' I had tried to move the crown and placed it on your head smiling like a fool I told you, 'We'll be friends forever and a day.' That was when my brother walked over to us. Sakura do you know what I mean by forever and a day?"

I shake my head and look him in his eyes that seem to be shining.

"Forever and a day is I'll be with you forever even after everything ends. It'll go beyond forever beyond what we have."

He's not lying he does remember Sasuke wouldn't tell anyone he was always to reserve for that kind of thing. Also my parents would flip if they found out I choked. He loved secrets to.

**Part Two: I'll be your toy**

**It gets a little inapporaite at this part so if you don't like heavy make-out and almost father don't read it**

I rested my head on his chest after so long of just staring up at his face after he just confessed his love for me he start to stroke my hair.

"Do you really mean forever and a day?"

He takes my chin in his hand and pulls it up enough so he can kiss my forehead, "I do mean forever and a day and not just for our friendship."

I start to forget the world as I look him in the eyes. They are so sad but happy, lonely but loved, ad worried but carefree, odd such different emotions to carry on your shoulders.

When he went to leave to pull him into me placing my lips over his roughly whispering, "Please don't leave me."

"Sasuke there's something I want to say I…"

he cut me short pushing me into the wall more kissing me. He pulled away and loomed over me holding me by my waist.

"Sasuke why do you do this to me?"

I growled at him I wanted more and I hate that feeling. I hate that I love him being so close and the feel of his body close to mine and the feel and taste fo his lips. I hate that I love this.

I'm the one this time to pull him back into a passionate kiss. It started to get more heated he pulled me closer and licks my bottom lip asking for me to open them. I smirk against his lips and play with his chicken assed hair. I pull him closer ignoring the feeling that I shouldn't be doing this.

My phone goes off so I pull it out and answer but he didn't stop with the kisses.

Before I could answer I growl, "Leave visible marks and I'll kill you."

I shouldn't have said that but he would be far away enough no one would hear anything on the phone. He smiles up at me and starts to kiss down my body when he reaches the bottom of my shirt lifting it until it got above my bra.

He smiles and lifts it up leaving love bites all over my torso until he gets to my breast again and he takes on of them in his mouth mumbling, "These are mine."

I try not to moan and look at the phone again and see its Ino who's been waiting me to answer.

"Hello"

"Yes you finally answer me. What are you doing?"

Before I can answer she cuts me off like always, "Anyways I'm at the Krypt."

I sigh and try again not to do anything to give away what we were really doing, "Sorry Ino I had to yell at Sasuke but he couldn't hear me. So I've been yelling at him in the staff room. I'll be out in a second."

"I'm surprised by your control in killing him or jumping his…"

I hang up before she can finish her statement but I know what she was about to say and truth is I probably would of if she didn't call me.

Sasuke had stopped sucking my breast and went to licking my stomach and I moan silently I could barely hear it, "Sasuke I need to get back to work and talk to Ino. Also we don't' people getting the wrong ideas."

He stops and pulls down my shirt and kisses up it until he gets to the pulse point in my neck kissing it lightly, "Even though it would be close enough."

Still he pulls away and gives me the puppy eyes and whispers to me, "Well whenever you need a toy or a cute little puppy like you've always wanted I'll be there just for you babe."

He nibbles at my ear making me shake with pleasure that has been running through me ever since this whole thing started. I

pull away and give him my best evil smile and nip at his neck, "I'll keep that in mind. Problem is you don't know what you are asking for."

I push him into the table and start to yell at him about begin an inconserate jerk who doesn't know his place.

Before leaving when I stopped yelling and he started to yell back I pull him close to me by his collar of his shirt and lick from his collarbone to his ear, "Don't tell a soul or else those pictures of you growing up will get into the wrong hands."

He looks at me with murderous intent when I drag him out of the room I whisper again, "I'm sorry."

Good thing I fixed my shirt and bra with his help of course I take him by his shirt and hold on tight well I open the door and throw him out well hitting him in the stomach. It was hard but only for it would be a small bruise for a day.

He fall on his ass, "I can handle myself I don't need help from hopeless ass whip like yourself. Also don't ever touch me again it would be a bad idea."

He looks shocked for a second then it hits him people will tell Karin and she'll try to kill me in my sleep or have someone do it for her. He cocks his head to the side and smirks a me and when people stop paying a attention he taps his pocket with his phone in it and I know he will want to talk later tonight.

When I looked back at hi later that night he mouths, "You owe me."

The weird thing is I just nodded and kept at work.


	13. the talk' Wait WTF

**Chapter twelve: 'the talk' Wait WTF**

I bartended the rest of the three hours since Pain was with Konan the whole night. I got no texts from Sasuke the whole shift; my brother didn't talk to me.

Ino has blabbering on about how Garra had asked her out, (in truth I was more happy for Garra to find someone because I'm one of the few people since when he was a kid his father tried to kill him, lucky for him his mother stopped him only to be killed in the process) and how she found out that Sai was gay and that she was wasting her time. I just stand here and sigh thinking there's nothing for me to do except listen to her.

"It pissed me off I went to talk to him and all to tell him how I feel and I find him and Lee kissing in the corner. It was so weird Lee must be bi or something."

Hearing that I laughed, "No Lee is flat out gay he just doesn't want people to know. So he thinks that if he gets the hardest girl to get than he'll be straight and cool. Too bad people don't' know what I really look like."

I laugh and Ino glares at me she always called me Forehead but later admitted that she was jealous of me. I just shrug and sigh everyone was always jealous of my families hair that most of the time girls inherit its mostly pink but at times we have people born with blue instead, take Konan instead my cousin.

Right away she went back to telling her story and making me sigh this will never end will it, "So I was crying and feeling like a fool on the steps of the school when I felt someone touch my shoulder and there was Garra and he was handing me a cleanex I smile and gladly took it.I wiped my eyes and bet it thought I looked ugly and like he knew what I was thinking he took my chin in his hands and hand me looked at him and he wiped away a few of my tears and smiled at me and said, 'you look beautiful even at times like this."

It made me laugh and sat by me after sitting with him for a good hour I don't know why people talk badly about him sure he has a hot temper but he is a lot nicer than Sasuke ever will be." I sigh thinking at how Ino dated Sasuke for a good month but got made when he made no moves on her and didn't even let her try to put moves on him. Thinking today I think I is just weird. With the other girls that dated him before Karin move to this school it was all the same and Sasuke barely let's Karin touch him it's just odd to me that you won't let someone that you are dating touch you.

Ino kept talking and I sat there playing with my phone and looked at her and smile up at her when she put in a decent sized time in the jar and went home with Garra running up to her to take her home. I smile at her happiness and feel bad that all I can think about is the guy I have feelings for.

I sigh in relief when Pain some up to me and takes my place he was pleased he got an extra three hours with Konan and I just sigh thinking that he was a fool to think that this was going to be the last time he asked me to bartend well he got some from Konan.

I walk to the bathroom and pull out my plain white long sleeved shirt and throw it over my head covering my cool clothes with such plain things. I go into a stall and you'd think since it's a club bathroom it'd be gross. Wrong my brother makes sure that people have a clean environment and if you make a huge enough mess you have to come in the morning and clean it up. I slip off my skinny jeans and slip on my shorts than my baggy pants. i pull my hair up into a pony tail. When I look in the mirror and wipe off most of my make-up and I look like a plain tom-boy I smile and walk out of the restroom in ten minutes flat at least I'm getting faster at this last time it took me a good twenty to thirty minutes to get rid of the troublesome make-up that was attached to my face.

When I walked out I saw my brother leaning against the wall, "Don't play with fire Sakura you may get burnt in the process."

He remembers after we moved when Sasuke was being cold to me when I played with fire in the back yard and lit sleeves on fire I have slight scars but no one seems to notice they're almost gone and I'm glad for that. Even though I haven't' told my brother I think he knows I'm self-conscious about them. I look down to see the scar tissue catching light off the lights and I sigh as I try to walk around my brother since some how he got in my one exit.

I sigh and look at him and smile at him, "Look I don't know what you mean by that."

He shakes his head well he set sit in his hand (like Ulquiorra is form of a sigh), "Sakura you know that I mean it's about our crazy half-sister be careful of her. If she finds out about you and Sasuke you are so dead and he is going to be in a place worse than hell."

That made me laugh knowing that Karin is more clinging than I was when I was younger.

"How did you know?" "

I wouldn't be a very good older brother if I didn't notice that my sister has a huge temper and Sasuke barely came out with a scratch on him. Unless you found a new way to hit without leaving visible bruises or had a sack of oranges in there I think I know you guys finally made up."

I nod and smile up at my brother hoping that I'm off the hook but nope I think I'm pretty much screwed. "Look Sakura I know that you've always liked Sasuke since you guys met, but you shouldn't do anything that you'll regret later."

I sigh and before I can stop myself I start laughing, "Look I know I'm your little sister but for real you don't have to go mom on me. I got this talk when I entered high school because mom told me she didn't want me to do anything stupid with a guy I wasn't' even dating and that would try to use me."

He sighs, looks at me, and smiles, "I guess mom beat me to the punch, huh oh well."

I laugh at my brother at how he wanted to be the one to give me the talk when he can barely look me in the eye when I find his 'erotic' book blaming it on Kakashi for his new taste in books. I sigh and just wish that he wouldn't read them around me.

"Oh no what did I do?"

I almost start laughing my ass off when I look up to see my brother have a worried look on his face.

I smile at him, "Nothing just thinking you really are out of place after reading all of those books that Kakashi-sensei keeps sending to you."

My brother blushed and looked over at me, "You just have to keep mentioning that don't you. Its all his fault that I'm becoming a pervert."

I walk up to him and slap him on the back, "Well, you've always been a pervert ai brother. It's just that now you can't hide it."

He started to laugh and looked over at me.

"True but I'd rather hide it."

I start to laugh and pull him down the hall with me, "you see brother that's something that can't happen when you read those books in public."

He blushed and I laugh hitting him in the back harder than before. I spot a girl looking at him blushing, "I think someone has a thing for you, dear brother of mine."

I point to the blushing girl who I realized was no other than Kiba's sister.

My brother looks at me, "Isn't that Hana?"

I giggle and nod to my brother pushing him her way, "Look bro I have to get home before mom finally realizes I should have rules, but I think you should have fun."

The way I say fun makes him look away but when he looks back I know that he agrees with me, "damn you, what happened to my innocent baby sister?"

I laugh and punch him in the arm, 'Well she grew up and had to look after her perverted brother, his perverted friend, not counting Naruto, and did you know that his God-father Jariya is the person who writes those disgusting Icha Icha Paradise books."

He looks at me shocked but shrugs, "Now go over to Hana it seems she's already undressing you with her eyes."

When I see Hana I give her a hug and walk off after hearing her strick up a conversation with my pervert of a brother.

When I reach my house I sigh as I pull open the door and walk past my mother's room and Tayuya's room. When I get to mine I see that its 12:30 so I sigh thinking a fifteen minute shower wouldn't hurt. So I slipped out of my clothes and walked into the bathroom I set my phone on the vanity. When I trun on the water it starts to go off so I just flipped it open and turned it onto speaker.

"Please tell me you're not in the shower and talking to me." WTF… "S…."

**PyroNinja: Cliffhanger I thought I would add one well I was writing **

**Sakura: but I want to know what happens just tell me they don't have to know**

**Sasuke: just tell her please and give us a peace of mind**

**PyroNinja: Nope and you just want me to do that to see if you can get far beyond what I wrote with her**

**Sasuke:… (in his head) 'Not doing to dignify that with a response**


	14. Truth

**Chapter 13: Truth**

**Pt.1- calls**

Oh god why does this bastard have to cell me well I'm taking my shower.

"Sasori what the hell do you want?"

"Sorry beautiful didn't think you would be taking a shower."

"Go to hell pervert and that goes to you two Deidra I know you're in his room paining on your hands and playing with clay like the five year old you really are. Also how are those new puppets going for you Sasori?"

I heard one laugh at one remark then go quiet when I say one for them.

I smile one more than I'm off to bed with a smile, "Oh and you and him should stop fucking and saying you're not gay. Oh and I was wondering who's the catcher and who's the pitcher?"

I hang when I hear them both yelling, "God they both are gay and have the hots for one another that's why they share the same house and on several times from what I've seen and heard the same bed once in a while. They haven't slept together but I think they need to get laid. He-he"

I hear pounding on my door, "Shit Sakura turn off the water and be nice to Sasori."

I smile, "Oh I forgot that you two have been fucking each other behind everyone's back"

I start to laugh when the pounding on my bedroom door gets louder until I hear her father's voice scolding her and telling her she should have told him more important things like being with Sasori. I laugh and crawl up on my bed excited for sleeping in tomorrow. I sigh I head someone knock at my door I sigh and went to open it to find my step father standing in front of it with my mother holding his ear and in my head I was laughing so hard that my inner self had fainted.

"Sorry sweetie I know that you were just about to fall asleep but I think your father would like to say something."

I sigh great she's calling him my dad.

I sigh as I walk over to the door and look at him hard, "What would he like to say? Besides beating me and leaving bruises from lies your daughter told you well my mother was gone."

That made mom freeze did she really never notice them. He could never hurt his 'angel' but the good for nothing step daughter is just far game.

My mother gasped she didn't know that I was being beaten by my step-father. I wish finally admitting it after three years I never told anyone except Naruto and htat was because eh waked in well I was getting beat.

My mother looked at him and grabbed for him, but he moved out of the way and grabbed me by the throat.

"You stuck up brat what have I told you?"

I start to try to kick him and peel his fingers away from my windpipe.

I caught a glimpse of my mother picking up a heavy vase and knocking him in the head with it.

He looked back at my mother and I took the chance to kick him as hard as I can in the face sending him across the room.

My mother shouted the same time, "How dare you hurt her?"

My mother grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away from the wall and towards the door stepping on him. "How about this I want a divorce. You've been beating my daughter, your daughter, and you've been cheating on me."

She threw him outside the door and locked it. I was still against the wall trying to breathe. Still trying to get my breathe.

My mother ran over to me trying to make sure that I can breathe. She was ranting on her phone and she looked at me checking my pulse they said that they were sending over a medic and a police officer but till then we have to stay away from the windows. I smiled at her as I give her the biggest hug I can muster.

"You can tell him what's been happening right?"

I nod and smile up at her even though it's really sad I wish she didn't have to find out like this is should have stopped this before any of this could have started I should call Itachi .

My mother looks over at me and smiles, "I'm going to call you're cousin Konan and get her over here."

I nod and feel guilty this should have stopped a long time ago, but in truth even though Tayuya is an evil bitch I couldn't let her be around her father.

I pace around trying to deal with the police and the medic that has been trying to get a hold of me as I talk over a mile a minute knowing that they can't understand me. They asked a few times that I should go to the police station, the hospital, or just sit down so they can look at me. I stop pacing and look at them.

I shakily sigh and run my hand through my hair letting my hands trace over a scar on the back of my head that I got the first time I was beaten by my stepfather.

"Please go over this again more slowly. So we can understand what happened and how long? You're mother said that that you were attacked by your step father care to explain this to us."

I look at Sasuke and Itachi's cousin and sigh and nod at them.

I finally speak in a calm and slow voice, "It started about three years ago it was about a few months after him and my mother got married when my mother left. At first I just got in the way when he was drunk and fighting with Tayuya, but after a while he picked me to beat since i wasn't his real daughter. Not counting a few lies that Tayuya had told him. it went on he mad sure not to do so to badly. He lost control of some of the beatings a few times when it got bad enough I missed a day or two of school. He made sure only to do so when my mom was away from home for a day or two. I hide the marks with make-up whenever I can."

I whip off my make-up and hear Mike and my mother gasp event the medic did. Then I slip off my sweatshirt and pull up the back winding a little,

"I got these when he threw a beer bottle that was already partly broken at me and it broke even more on impact. Before you ask there was never any sexual abuse. It was just physical and the beatings were only me most of the time. I have been practically tortured every way that doesn't go that way by him. I have been burned, cut, hit, kicked, and stabbed by him. He has threaten me and Tayuya with a gun before as well."

I stopped to take a breather to cut short even more.

"You were stabbed. Ok he's going to get it no one hurts my baby girl or even my step-daughter. Where the fuck is he he's going to get it?"

My mother started to yell and cry at the same time making my stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I look over at her knowing that my eyes gave away that I was about to cry,

"I didn't want him to hurt you mum. He has a gun and I got scared. He threaten me and Tayuya with it just last week. Mom he acts like hes perfect in front fo you but in truth he's nuts. I found this a while back and kept backing out to hand it over."

I hold up a brown journal up and the look at it.

"I read it and it was talking about him killing Tayuya's mother when she was going to take Tayuya away."

Tthat made everyone freeze and Tayuya looks down at her hands were the scars were.

I sigh and walk over to her to talk to her only to have her hit slap me and start yelling, "everything was going just fine than your stupid father had to get himself killed."

I froze feeling my blood run cold. I look at her with a glare that could glare and push past her. Ignoring the yelling of the people behind me and when I get to the door I turn around to face her, "Well since you hate me I'll just leave then."

I walked out of the house thinking I should head to my brother's but instead is tart to head to Itachi's thinking I need to see Sasuke. I pull out my phone and dial Sasuke's number.

He answers right away and I start to cry, "Look Sasuke I'm coming over. The step tried to kill me again but this time it was in front fo my mother," I hear him gasp, "I'm on the way to your house."

"Look Sakura you should be with the police not by yourself on the way to my house look I'll get Itachi to get you just mae sure you stay safe." I

"Yeah I can try…"

I trail off when I hear a bang and I feel something start to sting my side and see that I was shot.

"Sasuke call an ambulance." W

hen I fall down I hear him shouting my name and calling for Itachi. I smile thinking how he seems to care a lot about me.

**PyroNinja: this chapter is dedicated to my friend who was being abused by her mother and step father this is based off a few days ago when she told me about the last time she was abused a year or so back, I dedicate this to all of the people I know that have been abused by their parents or even just a close family member**

**Sakura: So you stood by and let that happen**


	15. Hospital

**Chapter 14: Hospital**

I wake up in a strange white room with monitors that won't stop beeping. The bed and clothes feel a bit scratchy. I try to get up only to get dizzy. I sigh and look over to see what else is attached to me besides the heart monitor ad IV. I find a thing of blood attached to me plus an oxygen mask.

I feel so numb yet I feel pain.

My eyes drift back shut so I can sleep in complete darkness.

'Where am I?" I hear someone rise from a chair not that far from me. I lift my head but before I can see the person I'm wrapped bup in their arms. I look over a bit to see pink and black hair I sigh its only my mother. Tayuya is in the corner by the window.

When my mother finally let me go I try to get up only to have her stop me.

"Sweet heart you lost a lot of blood you need to stay in bed ad rest." I look at her and see the worry on her face and realize something,

"Did my heart stop?"

My mother starts to cry and Tayuya looks away from my face well tears fall down her face. I look one to another.

"How many times?"

Tayuya is the one to talk, "three times you almost died three times. The doctors thought you were going to die because the bullet went through you and grazed some vital organs."

I let a tear fall from my face I was about to say something when my phone started to ring. I hate everything about you starts to play.

I sigh but smile when I realize its Sasuke's ringtone.

Before I answer I hear my mother's voice, "It's been going off since you got here. Is there anyone in your life Sakura?"

I smile and answer not caring that I feel weak and tired, "Hello…?"

I hear Sasuke's voice, "Thank god you answered the phone." I smile as he keeps talking, "I was wondering who the boy toy is?"

I smile and laugh at him even though it hurts, "I care about you too much to I hear a just have you as that status."

I hear a small chuckle, "I didn't know that you cared for me that much."

I hear a small sob, "So how are you Sakura?"

"Ok I guess they have me on a lot of pain killers. How did you know that I was here again?"

I hear him yell into the phone slightly, "I was the one who called the ambulance and had my brother drive around to find you so I can tell them where you were. When we found you I thought you were dead but Itachi said you still had a pulse so I ended up cursing at the emergency lady to have them hurry up. Itachi ruined a good coat to try to stop the bleeding."

I know that was supposed to be a joke to make me feel better for worrying them but it still pissed me off, "Shut up," great idea Sakura yell into the phone when you barely have enough strength to talk and stay awake.

My heart starts to go erotic for a second but it stops that and goes back to normal.

I look up to see Tayuya and my mother almost sweat drop my mother dropped back into her chair and Tayuya put her head on the glass.

"I'm in the hospital and I almost died last night. So can you just tell the guys to drop by after school?"

"FUCK NO YOU'RE IN THE HOSPITAL SO WE YOUR FRIENDS ARE GOING TO VISIT YOU, but since no one knows about me and you I'll have Itachi call them. Oh and him and the gang are already on their way there so don't' be afraid to say hi."

I laugh, "I will I guess you have to make the call. So bye."

I didn't mean for my voice to sound so sad but I couldn't help myself.

"Don't worry we'll be there in a few to see you, but man am I going to get yelled at for being there." I

laugh, "Yeah but please come."

Itachi and them appeared in the doorway of my hospital room not that far after I hung up on Sasuke.

I smile at them as they look real sad, "Hey guys."

I smile a weak smile knowing I look paler than I already did. Konan was the first to talk, "Oh god Sakura."

She ran over to me and her arms were right around me, "When Itachi sent that text to me I thought it was a joke but when I heard from your mom I just broke down we kept thinking we were going to lose you even though you are a fighter."

I smile at her as much as I can, "I'm more of a fighter than you think." I look up at Itachi, "Did you call my friends?"

He looks at me and snatches my phone, "I'm going to call them and their parents and have they brought them here."

I just nod and slip into sleep smiling, "Ok, wake me when they get here. Oh and don't forget to talk to Sasuke about everything."

I know Tayuya knows about me and Sasuke about how she was looking at me well I was talking on the phone and she was smiling not her evil you are in trouble but the smile what she gets when she looks at Kimimaro. That tells me she likes that me and Sasuke have found each other again. I told her when I was little before Sasuke's parents were killed that I wanted to be together with him like mommy and daddy wonder if she remembers that.

I walk up in a jolt when I hear Naruto's voice and I know that a nurse would come in and check on me.

Sasuke was in the open door and walked over to Naruto and smacked him in the head, "Idiot you scared her."

"No I didn't."

I sigh, "Naruto stop that please you did spook me."

Everyone looked in and saw me awake and ran in hugging me and I saw so many tears they must have told them the whole story well I was out cold.

Ino was the first of my friends to hug and talk to me, "Oh god when they told me what happened I thought my heart fall to my stomach I was so worried even though they said you were fine now. Well somewhat."

For the first time Ino was hit and who hit her no other than Tenten, "idiot you don't need to say that."

I looked up to see all my friends the boys looked said and the girls they were dating were hanging onto each other. Lee and Sai, Ino and Garra, Temari and Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto, Tenten and Neji, Kiba, Kanakuro, Shino, Anko and Kakashi, Kyo and Hana, Choji, Haku and Zabuza, Suigiestu, Konohamaru, and Sasuke was just hanging out in the door way smiling over at me. Naruto looked from to him and pulled him out of the room.

I hear Naruto whisper to him, "Why are you hear?"

"To see that Sakura is alright dobe is that so wrong of me? God we use to get along so well we were the three musketeers."

I hear Naruto scuff at him, "Teme why would you care after her after all this time? Why let her think you didn't remember her? Why make her hurt so much? That's all she's been feeling when she thinks of you. It hurt her worse when you started to date her half-sister."

I sigh knowing Naruto is about to get more wordy and so is Sasuke, "Don't make me get out of this bed and knock heads together."

I see everyone else smile and someone whispered, "Just like old times huh."

They walk in shortly after and I see that Naruto has a slight bruise forming on his arm, "Sakura-chan."

I smile but it disappears when Lee starts to talk.

Tayuya is still in the room smiling at me and my friends. S

he looked like she was about to leave until she turned around, "why did you protect me this whole time I was a complete bitch?"

"You're family and that's what family do we protect each other from harm even if it means bringing harm to us even if the person is a bitch, ass, or whatever you would call them. Also I know he would beat you a lot worse than he was beating me so I took it. I protected you and in that I also protected my mother. So I will still protect you because we are family to no matter what end. In truth I hope we can be friends."

When I looked up everyone looked surprised that I said that Tayuya almost fell down and I heard a voice that ruined my mood of peace and happiness.

**PyroNinja: He-he I left you with a cliffhanger **

**Sakura: who ruined my mood I'll kill them**

**PyroNinja: (Laughing but thinking of it)**


	16. intermission nejiten pt1

**Intermission: Tenten and Neji Pt. 1**

****We were never that close all he ever saw me as was a friend and a sparring partner. I didn't; see him the whole summer because I was always too busy with my dad's restaurant working in the kitchen and hanging out with the girls than spending time with him.  
>At the beginning of the school year I let Ino have her way with doing my hair and even make up. I let her talk me into wearing the uniform like a girl instead of wearing the guy pants and let everything else be a girls outfit.<br>He was busy talking to his friends so I thought it was safe to sneak past them until Sakura yelled my name. God she's lucky we all love her and don't tell them what she really looks like. I sigh when I look up to see that Neji looked up and when he laid his eyes on me I saw something flash quickly through them that I never would have guess I would see in his eyes.  
>I blush as I walk past all of them only to hear Neji yell for me and I just keep on walking wondering why he's still following me. When we were out of view I turned around to look him straight in the eye.<br>"What do you want Neji?" I can't believe I'm talking to him in a secluded area, but I'm getting mad at him he din' even try to get a hold of me during the summer well he trained.  
>He looked confused but when he started to talk he sounded confused for once. He had always been so sure of himself and now here he was looking like he was five years old I thought it was cute but knowing him he hated the way he felt weak.<br>"Neji what is it you want to tell me? You seem to have something on your mind."  
>He looked at me and there seemed to be something in his eyes that I have never seen before. "Tenten I've wanted to say this since I knew you when we were kids. I can't' believe that I didn't' relieve how you meant to me when I didn't' get to see you for once over summer break. All I thought of was you and no one else. My father tried to talk to me about my future and an arranged marriage. I couldn't stand that all I think about."<br>I look at him surprised but is still remained composed, "I wanted to do something the whole summer."  
>He leans close to me and kisses me.<br>at first I didn't' respond but when he tried to pull away I wrapped my arms around his neck and pull him closer. He was the one that was off guard this time. We had to pull apart for air.  
>I look up at him and just smile like a fool, "Is there something else you want to do before the bell rings?" "Yeah I want to tell you how I feel in three words." I look at him shocked he seemed to be himself but when he was looking at me with serious eyes that we filled with nothing but love, 'I love you."<br>I started to cry for once, "I love you, too." I know the tears caught him off guard but I didn't' care. I pulled him into a another kiss but it didn't last as long because the school bell rang and we had to head to class.


	17. Sasuke Telling the truth

**Chapter 15: Full-out truth**

"Hey, sister," Karin stood there in my hospital doorway looking like she belonged.

Something is nagging at me so I start to think ignoring the murmurs about how Karin just called me sister.

Then it hit me before anyone could stop me I was out of my bed and she was against the wall, "How dare you do that to me you back stabbing bitch! You are part of the reason that I'm here, you and the son of a bitch of a step-father."

Everyone looked was stunned the girls had to be held back to make sure they don't kill Karin .

Sasuke just walks over to me and touches my hand for a second knowing that it'll calm me down a bit, "Sakura calm down please she breathe. So you want to accidentally kill her? Because if you don't let go this moment she'll die."

The facts added up and I let her go and look at him I know I'm crying but I can't' help it.

Even though I've been hiding my tears since I was crying, "Sasuke, she was there smiling and laughing at me. She was there and didn't make a move to help. Also soon people will know that we're related..."

Ino and Tenten did me a big favor and grabbed a hold of Karin before she could open her mouth dragging her into the hall well covering her mouth. I heard an ewww and "she licked my hand," from Ino which resolved into a hard contact punch which I'm guessing after what she did to Hinata and to what she's been doing to me since she found out she deserved it and more.

I start to feel weak. My knees feel like spaghetti noodles and my eye lids start to feel like ten ton bricks trying to pull down the levee. I know that I'm going to black out but when I start blacking out I feel someone grab a hold of my waist only to lift me up. I hear footsteps and my body move only slightly with every step. When I felt my body touch the bed and I hear Sasuke call for the nurse. When she came in she only sighed and rehooked me up and for some odd reason I felt more awake. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke hovering over me looking worried and I smile slowly at him trying to tell him that I was ok. I look up at everyone who seemed shocked and confused. Naruto was just standing there with a smile on his face. He seems to try to help others with love that he doesn't' realize that a great girl is completely in love with him and he doesn't look her way.

I smile at Sasuke and I saw him start to blush, "Thanks Sasu-kun."

He blushed full out when I speak his nickname I always called him as a kid because he hated the –uke part of his name. I always said it with as smile and let my eyes sparkle now I just say it to see his reaction. I smile even wider like I did when I was ten and his blush goes even farther lucky for him no one sees his face but Naruto knows this technique of mine I used it on Sasuke all the time to get what I want and he never fought back except close to the end of our close friendship.

Naruto gives me his face splitting grin and starts to laugh, but no one understood what's so funny.

"Sasu-kun I haven't heard that nicknames in ages and Sakura was the only one you let get away with it. How long has it been six years…?" Everyone went completely blank and I smile shyly.

I take off my glasses and undid my braid. Sasuke handed me a brush and acted like it was nothing. When I was done everyone seemed shocked and felt like they were idiots at least the boys were like that.

The girls start to laugh as their boyfriends start to understand everything and most of them blush, "I should have realized that you were the Sakura."

I start to laugh at my goofy cousin. "Garra I didn't tell you because I knew that my dear cousin was only get in trouble with my step father."

Garra nodded but he still looked hurt I smile though, "Hey when I get out of here do you guys want to come over for a movie night. I mean we all have someone to bring right."

I raised an eyebrow and used my questioning tone and they all laughed all happy about the idea. The girls hugged me and the guys just raised their eyebrows at each other I don't' think Sasuke was happy because he had to step away from me.

Sasuke seemed worried when I looked up at him and when I followed his eyes I see why. "Oh how happy this is and Sasuke why are you so close to…"

It took her awhile but she noticed I had my glasses off and hair down, meaning I got rid of my nerd bird get up.

"So she's back looking like that. Does that mean you're going to leave me for her?"

Sasuke started to get his devilish grin, "Are you thinking she is trying to steal me away?"Karin nods, "To bad because she stole me from you before we even met. When I was six she took my heart and even if she hates me she still has it."

The girls gasp and lean over, "Oh my god that's so romantic."

I roll my eyes.

"Then why go out with me?"

Sasuke looks down ashamed like a child, "I only made it seem like I liked you because my uncle wanted it and he threatened Sakura when I was younger."

Sasuke's uncle threatened me I don't' remember that.

"What do you mean?"

_Oh shit Karin is going to kill me._

"What I mean Karin is that even with all this shit I've only been with you because I wanted my uncle off my back and for him to leave Sakura alone because my uncle hates her mother."

Karin is just frozen in her spot.

Naruto starts laughing or he has been I don't really know.

"Sakura and Sasuke met almost 10 or 11 years ago at the Sakura Blossom Festival at the school to be exact. He for her before he even…"

Sasuke knocked Naruto in the head making me smile, "shut up dobe or else I'm going to kill you."

Naruto starts laughing, "Oh did I embarrass you Sasu-kun."

Sasuke lunges at Naruto lucky for him he saw that and dodges it. I start to clap for them well laughing, and this was a real laugh filled with happiness.

"I'm glad Sasu-kun hasn't changed a bit since we were kids because I missed him a lot."

That made Sasuke look up from beating Naruto or at least trying to catch him without harming anyone, this you can tell that Sakura is already starting to affect him.

I smile but when I try to get up he moved fast enough to stop me, "Sakura please stay lying please your stitches may open."

_God no not the puppy dog eyes_, "Okay," he smiles and I smile up at him like a black and white movie villain, "only if you lay down next to me like when we were kids."

He smiles remembering in a flash at how I use to get scared and ask for him to lay sleep his room whenever my parents left me with his family for a day or two sometimes more. He would agree right away but at first he would start a fight over it blushing like a fool but after the third time of staying over for two days. He told me when we were eight that he didn't like it when I was over and he wasn't able to see me right away in the morning.

Sasuke smiles but loses it when he looks at Karin who was still standing in place letting dust collect in her mouth, "You know we're over right. We've been over since you hurt Hinata who is my friend. Don't you dare touch my friends again?"

Karin looks at me in pure rage like the day she decided that she hated me.

~_Flash back~_

_Me and Karin were fighting over who was going to play in the sandbox and our mothers were glaring at each other. _

_I over hear them talking, "You're a stupid bitch you know that taking your husband back after he did it with me and got me pregnant." _

_My mother was fuming, "We were not together so shut up. We were not even married yet we didn't get marries until we found out I was pregnant with Sakura and you didn't' even tell him about Karin."_

_Karin had heard them, "We have the same daddy and mommies are mad about it." _

_I nodded well looking at her, 'My mommy says your mommy is a whore. Also you shouldn't have been born." _

_Even though I was young I knew what that meant when Karin went up to our mothers she kicked her hard in the shins. I took my toy and hit her with it._

_With that one hit a war had been made between us._

_~End of Flashback~_

When I snapped out of my flashback fast because someone was trying to choke me and I know that it was Karin. I touched her hands trying to pry them from my throat but I felt weak I know that Ino ran to get a nurse and two or three of the boys try to get her away from me but I just smile up at them.

"I'm sorry about what I did to you maybe if I was nicer you would have found you're happiness so much easier. Maybe I should have just stayed by Sasuke's side and tell him how I felt how I feel. I should have tried to save you from torture instead of letting you go through hell."

The nurse came into the room Sasuke and Naruto hold Karin back.

When Karin was dragged out of the hospital kicking and screaming the nurse looked at me and saw that my blood pressure and heart rate was higher than usual.

"Ok people time for you to leave," I look up at my nurse, Shizune, looks at me and smiles, "Sorry hun."

Too bad I looked like I was asleep but Sasuke knew I wasn't, but he knew I was going to be soon enough.

Naruto and Sasuke start to talk in hushed voices not wanting me to open my eyes.

"So when did you two get so close again?" I

know Sasuke is blushing with what he said and I hear him scratching his head, "Well when I confessed to her last night when she was 'yelling' at me."

Naruto smiled, "So you finally told her. I told you to do that when we were kids but you went emotionless and asshole on us. Also when you were going to apologize and tell her she moved. "

I hear Sasuke hit him so I slip my eyes a little bit.

I see Sasuke looking my way with such a loving gaze, "I was a wreck when you told me to do that plus my ass of an uncle told me to do something I learned to do as I was told. When she came back I knew it was her but I was afraid that she hated me. So I kept away from her. Karin reminded me of her that's why when I had an arranged marriage placed on my shoulder. Plus she seemed OK but to bad I didn't realize it was all an act."

I smile when I see his eyes look surprised when I opened my eyes all the way, "Sasu-kun stays here with me please."

Shizune smiled at me when she looked up from my chart. When he saw this I saw a small smile that I know that I could only get. Shizune set my chart down and walked out of the room pulling Naruto with her.

"I'd love to but I need permission plus I'm not a real family counting in their book."

Before I speak I hear the door open and look to see Tsunade walking in, "But Mr. Uchiha my husband Jiraiya is the administrator so it think he'll let you bend some rules. Also Sakura I talked to your mother and you will follow in her and my footsteps."

I look at her, "What do you mean?"'

"Oh sweetie you may not remember me but me and Jiraiya are your grandparents. We haven't seen you since your stepfather walked into the picture."

"You're my grandmother? The one that has been sending me presents that my mother has been sneaking to me?"

She smiles over at me, "Yes," she spoke with so much praise in her voice, "your father and mother loved having me and your grandfather over. Your mother has been sending us updates on you and we even saw a few of your papers you wrote on some health issues. I'm so proud you seem to be a Haruno by far but you are a lot like your father. You are stubborn and born to lead even if you are gentle. You are loyal and strong not just in your mind and soul but physically. I'm glad when I talked to your mother that you still wanted to help people. I'm still sad that it has been 6 years since I last saw you. You are such a prodigy I know it."

This makes me smile at how she believes in me so easily even though she hasn't' seen me in person for the last 6 years.

I start to remember something when I saw the look in her eyes as she looked at me when I was in this bed, "When I was eight and broke my arm you came to visit me every day and stayed her every night and sang my father's lullaby to makes sure I'd fall asleep because my dad couldn't see me because of a business trip. He had to rush all the way to see me. I cried like crazy because you didn't come in as often but my father said you had work and wanted me to have time with my dad is barely home."

She smiles and practically suffocated me with a hug, I'm going to talk to Jiraiya about letting Sasuke staying the night that's if he wants to."

He looks at me and breaks his Uchiha trait of being blank and bored face into a smile that was completely real. Those smiles he saved just for his mother and me.

"Yeah I'd love to get some catch up time with Sakura. Is it cool if Itachi drops off clothes for me?"

Tsunade just smiles over at us surprised she got that kind of response from me, "Of course. I'll just go tell my hus that you can stay here for the night I'll be right back."

I smile at her as she leaves and Sasuke climbs onto the bed with me when he saw me patting the spot next to me..

"I spoil you too much," he whispered this into my ear when he got close enough. He pulled me into a hug as he got to me in a gentle but protective grip.

I smile at him, "You better you owe me extra spoil rights since you haven't been talking to me for five years."

He sighs and his smile drops back into a frown, "I know that."


	18. My days at the hospital

**Chapter 15**

For the last week I've been in the hospital and every day is the same.

When I woke up Sasuke would be gone like every other day going off to school.

So I roll my eyes pick up the remote turn on the TV, pull out my laptop over to me, and do my homework.

The doctors go over my vitals and check my stitches like they do every few hours to make sure that my wounds are healing fine.

If it was a normal gunshot I would be out of the hospital already, but it wasn't.

It tore through some organs, lost a lot of blood, and I already had to deal with being anemic.

By the middle of the day I'm done with homework. So Itachi and the rest of the akatsuki come see me.

Today was no different but they brought little things that they felt like they would make me feel better. A few stuff animals and even a sneak peek of a few Cd's that I loved but those were only from Itachi and Konan. This all ends up with us playing a poker game. For the last week I've made 300 bucks and I didn't' even lose any. They say that they'll invite me to their next poker game and I joke about cleaning them out. They hang their heads in shame even Pain. Konan knows better than to play against me last time I won a thousand dollars off of her.

Where does this money go well it's called a college fund.

Today when everyone was leaving Itachi looked back at me and smiled, "I'm glad that my brother is finally with you. You know he never stopped talking about you and how sorry he was but he never knew how to say it. I never told you because I wanted him to tell you. If I ruined on how sorry he was than just act for him or push him to tell you."

I laugh and wave as he leaves.

Konan looks at me and smiles, "I see that you are happier that Sasuke is with you, but I may have to warn him about hurting my dear cousin."

I smile and nod, "Of course you can but he doesn't know how strong I've gotten. I don't even think he knows about me taking fighting lessons."

I sighed at how bored I was at how there was nothing to do. I always had an hour before everyone got there.

I sighed but I almost jumped out of my bed when I saw Sasuke walk in, "Sasuke what are you doing here?"

He walked over to me making sure that I couldn't get out of bed. "Hey cant' a boy come straight to see his girlfriend when he gets out of school early because it was a half day." I smile as he pulls me into a hug. "I heard that you keep cleaning the guys out." I smile up at him innocently, "Yeah today I made 300 bucks off of them. It's not as bad as when I made over a thousand dollars in a game off of my cousin and her friends a year ago." He smiles, "I wonder how well you'd play against me."

That makes me smile, "How is that?"

"I was banned from playing poker with everyone."

"Oh well I think once I play more than a few days with them they'll learn not to play with me, Konan did."

He laughs, "Man you must be good the only person who ever got close enough to beating me was her."

I smile maybe I should play you with everyone this weekend, maybe a nice strip poker tournament?"

He gets his impish grin, "Sounds like fun but make sure Naruto and that don't play the ones that suck play please."

I laugh as hard as I can, "True I played poker with him, Ino, and Hinata and they lost so easily. I promised myself that I would never play strip poker with them. I never got close to losing my game. I didn't lose an article of clothing. Sad I know that I some of the few things that they really suck at."

He almost falls down laughing and when he's done with his laughing fit.

"It seems I'm the only one that is able to do that for you."

"Do what?"

I smile like it's nothing, "Well, I seem to be the only one that can get you to smile like what I do."

He smiles even more and we don't realize that the gang is behind us as he confesses the truth. "God I know that you are so right."

He goes in to kiss me when Ino makes a coughing sound. We look up well our lips are still touching.

I back away knowing that I'm blushing, but before anyone can see it or see more of it I push my face into Sasuke's chest.

"Oh come on, guys don't you know better than to embarrass Sakura she will kick your asses and you all know that she can do it."

Ino laughs nervously, "Yeah, are we still up for this weekend?"

I smile over at them, "Well counts if they doctors will unhook me from these machines. I think they'll do that by tomorrow my wounds have been healing better and faster than a regular person's at least that's what I've been told. Plus they would just set up a few checkups to make sure that my wounds would be no problem."


	19. Night Time Calls

**Nighttime Calls**

Pyro: *bows to readers and characters* I'm sorry for taking so long I got held up

Sasuke: More like you got lazy

Pyro: *growls and grabs a hold of his shirt and starts shaking him* Listen here you Kuso

"Sakura stop looking at me like that what is it that you are debating on telling me?"

I look down at my hands and think if I should tell him but I don't, "I'm just scared for when I get out of here and so my mom they haven't caught the person that had shot me. The cops say that they are going to go around the block security but in truth I don't even want tot go home. I'm thinking of jumping from your guy's houses for awhile because I don't want to go home. I'm scared Sasuke. I'm so scared. I don't want to get hurt anymore. I just don't."

I don't know how long I was crying but I let the tears fall as long as I could. I thought I was done crying but I guess I wasn't. I was glad that the whole time I cried Sasuke held onto me and stroked my hair, but like he always did he was silent tonight I was glad that he kept his mouth shut. I just wanted him to hold me until I fell asleep, but I couldn't stay silent.

"Sasuke can you tell me why you never told me you knew?"

He was silent for a while but when he spoke his voice was shaky, "I hated not talking to you but I didn't even give you a hint why. Do you remember what I told you when I told my feelings?" I smile and laugh a little bit, "Yeah it was an odd confession but I think I can live with it. I mean I know your feelings. I'm so glad you told me I thought you'd hate me since I left."

When I looked up I saw that Sasuke with his depressed face on, "I'm sorry that I was such a d-bag before you left. Its just with my parents dying, me moving in with my dick of an uncle, him telling me that I can't see you, and Itachi being sent to a boarding school far away and I wasn't allowed to see him." he sighed and pulled me close to him right away that he had needed me the most where I could have saved him from himself I had moved away out of anger and because my dad had to go abroad for a little bit.

I let him hug me and tell him the full out truth, "Sasuke," he looks at me deeply, "I need to tell you something as well." He looks scared, "Yeah and what would that be." "The thing is I'm not really good at words but I need to say it. Sasuke Uchiha ever since we were little I've always loved you and I know that I always will love you."

He looked flustered for a little bit it thought even though he told me his feelings he'd back out instead I got the great ice hearted Uchiha to smile so brightly I thought I'd need sunglasses, "I'm glad you told me my love." he pulled me into a warm and safe hug where I let myself fall asleep.

I woke up in the morning to find that Sasuke was still sleeping in the same bed as me and well he dreamt he had a smile on his face.

He started to whisper a name under his breathe and when I got close enough I heard him say my name and when he did he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer where he nuzzled into my neck. Not that I'd complain I just rested my head on his well I played with his hair letting myself fall asleep again.

I woke up a few hours later to find that Shizune walking in with a camera taking a photo waking Sasuke up. She started to laugh as she took another picture of us with confused faces. She took pictures of us and I told her to wait when I'm not in garb. She agreed to that but heck I was doomed.

When I put my head out side of the bathroom and looked for Shizune only to find she had left and Sasuke was still sitting in his chair changed into a different pair of skinny jeans made for skaters so they were still baggy around the top, a black beater, and white and read stripped sweat shirt with the zipper open.

God I'm gazing at him again. Ahhhh, hell I might as well, well I can still do what I can. I pick up a slipper by the door and throw it at him, "Why do you always have to look so handsome?"

He just shrugs, "Look Sakura if you want you can stay at my place my uncle is gone for a month, you can stay at Itachi's I mean he's like an older brother an been kicking my ass all over the place for not being with you, or I can stay at your place just for you can feel a bit safer?"

I sigh and lean into him, "How about I jump between places and my mom and do that wit her friends. then it might be harder but I'll ask my cousin to help out with this to I even though her and Pein are so attached together she'll understand when I say I want to spend more time with her and theirs my friends." I stop to look at him to notice that he thinks I'm leaving him out of I walk over to him and lift his chin up, "And you want to hear the most important part?" He nods his head simple enough, "I have you by my side keeping me away from harm. You've been trying that for a long time from a far." He knew I was telling the truth and he smiled at me. When he got close enough he pulled me into his arms. Hugging me tight and trying to shield me well he's close to me.

Tsunade had to ruin the moment by walking into the room, "Sakura I was wondering if you'd like to learn some fighting and other things that someone your age would like to know in medical terms." I look at her surprised, "but we don't have the money to pay for anything like that." She smiles at me, "No sweet heart its free and we'll be only working during the school year maybe two to three hours a day but I'll give you books and everything that you need to use to your advantage."

I sigh and nod as she hands me a few things that start to strain my side and Sasuke notices and take the bag away.

I look up to notice that Tsunade is nodding her head as if she was making sure that he was the right guy for me. Oh I feel sorry for you Sasuke you have to get my grandmother's approval. Still I smile and let him wrap his arm around my waist when I slip slightly.

When we reach my home I look at it and back straight into Sasuke, "I don't want to go in there." I hid my head in his chest feeling his chest rumble a little from his small chuckle, "Well what happened to the strong Sakura that I know?"

I sigh and lean my head into his chest, "I'm sorry for becoming such a wimp. I mean I'd kick anyways butt at any second a barely two years ago but I seem to be becoming just depressed and not wanting to do anything but Grams told me that she'd have it so I'm up to date on my karate."

Sasuke smiles and he opens eye shocked, "Hey, Sakura what are you doing tomorrow?" "Nothing why?" ""Oh it's just when I have a kendo tournament tomorrow and I wanted you to come and see it." I smile feeling much better, "Yeah I think I like that idea I need something to cool down."

We've been sitting upstairs in my room watching movies for a few hours and all he's done is stroke my hair to calm me down. I guess I must have fallen asleep because Sasuke had turned off the TV and had his arm around my waist and asleep blocking the view of the door from my view. I bet if someone would try to come in they'd only see him.

I hear something in the kitchen sounding like the phone so I get up without thinking kissing Sasuke on the cheek when I pass him.

When I reach the kitchen the phone is still ringing, but the number I didn't know.

"Hello...?" Oh good you're home how about I visit you and your new boy toy." I scream and run upstairs and jump into bed where Sasuke is wide awake. I let his arms wrap around and tried to soothe me by stroking my head and back and whispering words that only should come from those that love you.

When the phone rings again I'm still freaked but I know that I have to answer sometime just case its Kyo. "He..lll..o…" "Why is my baby sister stuttering again like she's five?" "Its because I'm scared even with Sasuke here Kyo I'm so scared. I just got a call from someone from a block number. They were just teasing but I have a feeling that its going to get more dangerous than last time." Sasuke stirred in bed and I froze he only pulled me close to him and I squeaked I look at him and see his eyes are still closed. I sigh in relief and turn around still speaking in the phone remembering that Sasuke is somewhat of a light sleeper.


	20. Sasuke Hears a Secret

**Sasuke Hears a Secret**

_**Pyro: I thought I'd do something special and have this in Sasuke's point of view**_

_**Sakura: Now that's different**_

_**Sasuke: Hn**_

_**Pyro: I think I like it better when I have Sakura basically charm you into speaking**_

_**Sakura: Ok so I kind of use magic per say on him**_

_**Sasuke: You are such a freak**_

_**Pyro: He do the disclaimer before I decide that really do need magic and Sakura is going to use you as a test toy**_

_**Sasuke: *sighs* Man why am I always stuck with crazy woman around me? Pyro does not own Naruto**_

_**Pyro: Good and oh Sasuke I know I'm crazy but I'm not a fangirl**_

She thoughts that I was asleep when in truth I woke up when the first phone went off and she screamed but I don't think she knew that I woke up but when she walked in she seemed calm I should have gotten up to hug her and then she wouldn't have freaked out when her phone started to go off and right away I knew it was her brother and lucky me I have good hearing and her brother is a lot like Naruto a complete loud mouth.

"He…lll…o…" She sounded so scared I wanted to pull her into a hug but her brother wouldn't be mean to her like her stalker is.

"Why is my baby sister stuttering again like she's five?"

She starts crying but not the kind where you can tell unless you see her tears, "It's because I'm scared even with Sasuke here, and Kyo I'm so scared."

I almost stiffen she's scared even with me here this must be pretty bad then.

"Kyo you don't get it they want us dead. I mean come on think about it. Dad had hurt her family's pride and now they want us dead." "No, Kyo don't' put him on the phone!"

She stops talking for a while as she growls it doesn't seem like she's afraid of waking me up anymore thinking I'm heavy sleeper like when we were kids well I'm truth I just loved watching her growing up. I sigh and let my eyes close as if I was asleep. She didn't' look my way.

When she stops growling at the person on the other line it surprises me, "Yes, Itachi your brother is with me with all his clothes on and they haven't' been off and if you don't believe me I think my brother still has that nanny camera in my room. Ugh if you keep that up I don't' care at how good you are as a detective I'll will gouge out your eyes and make you eat them."

She's silent and I barely hear my brother, "Oh come on Saku is nice to your old friend. I mean I have gotten you out of all the ruts you got stuck in. I mean what about the school vandalism that I covered up. I've done a lot for you and all the files are hidden in my safe if you don't believe me I can send you the pictures of your major crimes that only I know about like that gang you were in with Tenten."

"Ok that I believe Itachi look I just want you to dig some stuff up on them and see if there's anything we can use to get them off my back and before I forget can you dig stuff on my dad's family."

I bet he said he would now that he's chilled out. "Alright I'll send him home right when he wakes up."

Itachi says something again.

"I promise come on Itachi what do you take me for, but you do realize being the great and nice person that I am I'm not going to send him out in the middle of the night or without feeding him since he stayed her so late and just let himself pass out and I know it's because of me. It's because of all the stress that I've added in on his life."

She sounds so sad about that I start to feel myself start to move like I woke up before I could stop my body.

She looks towards me and gasps but calms down fast so I speak, "Sakura you don't' cause me any stress it's the except opposite when I'm with you Before I couldn't sleep but now I'm with you I can sleep like when we were younger."

She laughs as she pulls me closer to her and I know she agrees.

Is she changing me back to that little boy I was before my parents were slaughtered before my eyes?

"Sasuke I love you."

I kiss her head, "I love you to." I can tell she has even breathing so she must have fallen asleep but did she hear me.

_**Pyro: I'm done with this chap I hope it turned out o. Please Reveiw**_


	21. Preview for Manager Life

**Manager Life**

_**Pyro: Sorry its took me a while I had to catch up in my school work, plus being grounded, and my usb with the most resent updates is not working so I'm writing what I think would fit and worry about moving them to the documents later**_

_**Sakura: Why are you so much a hopeless romantic and idiot**_

_**Pyro: Shut up **_

_Italics are thoughts_

Sasuke's POV

I wake up to the annoying alarm clock that must have been set the principal gave Sakura and me the day off so I can help Sakura.

"Hey Sakura time to get up so I can check your wounds I don't want you to freak out when I try to help you."

I hear her moan as she gets up and man I think I'll love listening to that. I smile at her something that I'll save just for her, a real smile that isn't for fights or anything. I know that she's happy that I'm smiling at her for real. I'm rewarded with a real sweet 'I love you' smile that shines so much brighter than the sun.

"So why don't' I get a kiss?" she starts to pout sticking her lip out with her arms across her chest as she looks away.

I laugh at how childish she's acting but also at how she's using that old trick that makes me cave into her very will. Still I know it'll be shortly then I'll be wrapped around her little finger all over again.

_I should just kiss her?_

I bend down and capture her lips in my own. I feel her lips smile against my own and her hands running through my hair. It feels like hours when we pull away when only a short minute or two.

"Well Mr. Uchiha what do you want to do today?"

"Well I don't know but how about we head back to bed. I mean I know you don't want to, but…"

"Look Sasuke another reason I got up is I wasn't really asleep, but I was almost asleep. I woke up at three from a nightmare and when I felt you near me even though I felt safe I was still scared." I see her face disappear behind her hands and right away I know that she's crying.

I sit down in front of her at the island in the kitchen, "Do you want to tell me?"

She nods, "Yeah well you see in the dream I was on a wonderful date with you and to tell you it's like the part of bat man when they show his parents getting shot well it was like that except you were the one shot and killed and I was Bruce Wane. The man who shot you was my real father."

I pull her into my arms closer to my body to make sure that she knows that this isn't close to a dream life, "That's not going to happen we're going to fine. It was just a dream."

She nods in my chest and I put my hand on the back of her head to hold her there as she cried. I hear her sniffle and I smile and pull back ignoring whatever she's yelling about not looking that she didn't' like me seeing her like this.

"Didn't my brother want me home after I woke up?"

Sakura's POV

I shrug at Sasuke's question, "Maybe but since when do we do what Itachi asks? Last time I checked I was the one that wrote his band's first few hits I was the one that designs their covers and posters, and if you want to think of me as their manager."

I hear Sasuke laughing; "Oh man I should have known you're probably the only person that my brother knows that can do all of that. So you did all of that for my brother?"

I shrug, "It gave me something to do when I wasn't working at the club."

"You work at the club?'

"Yup."

"That's cool."

"I know right."

My phone goes off so I answer, "Hello."

"Yes, this is their manager."

"You want to sign a record deal with my clients. That almost sounds to good to be true. Who should I tell them wants to sign a deal with them?


End file.
